Restu
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Di luar dugaan, mencari tahu siapa orang tua Hibari Kyouya sama sulitnya dengan menerobos masuk penjagaan di Penjara Vendicare seorang diri, tanpa bantuan seorang ilusionis pun. D18. COMPLETED.
1. I Prolog

_Yes, I'm still *beep*ing alive. And bringing another *beep*ing sappy romance story and_- *didorong ke dalam jurang*

.

.

.

**Title: **Restu

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Di luar dugaan, mencari tahu siapa orang tua Hibari Kyouya sama sulitnya dengan menerobos masuk penjagaan di Penjara Vendicare seorang diri, tanpa bantuan seorang ilusionis pun. D18.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, pornoaksi, _male pregnancy_ di chapter-chapter berikutnya, FOC dan MOC, OC x OC.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**I. Prolog **

.

.

.

"Tidak."

Dino menghela napas, berusaha agar tetap tenang. Membujuk seorang Hibari Kyouya memang membutuhkan kesabaran tingkat tinggi agar dapat terus berpikir rasional. Jika tidak, argumen untuk membalas tiap ucapan sang karnivora yang logika-nya tidak sama seperti orang-orang pada umumnya akan semakin tidak berdasar dan bukannya persetujuan dari lelaki diktator itu yang diterima, melainkan bogem panas atau ciuman nan mesra dari sepasang tonfa.

"Dengar, Kyouya. Ini menyangkut masa depan kita berdua—"

"Koreksi. Masa depan_mu_. Bukan masa depanku."

"Jadi, kau mau aku menikah dan menjadi milik gadis lain?"

Pria berambut hitam arang itu diam saja. Ekspresinya datar dan tatapannya seolah mengatakan "_Problem? *trolls*_".

Dino tidak terlalu senang, meski ia terus mencoba bersabar.

Karena ia benar-benar ingin menikahi Kyouya. Bukan yang lain.

Tapi apa mau dikata. Semakin lama usianya semakin bertambah; semakin banyak pula yang bertanya kapan ia akan menikah agar mendapatkan keturunan yang akan mewarisi segala hartanya; dan semakin sering bos-bos mafia kenalannya membangga-banggakan putri mereka dengan harapan sang Cavallone Decimo akan tertarik untuk menikahi salah satu dari dara-dara cantik itu.

Maka, salah satu solusi yang ditawarkan oleh Romario: nikahi Hibari Kyouya. Jika janji sudah terucap dan cincin tanda resminya hubungan mereka sebagai suami istri telah terpasang di jari manis keduanya, tidak akan ada yang akan mendesaknya lagi.

(Kecuali mereka yang menentang pernikahan antara dua lelaki, tapi, hei, peduli setan tentang mereka.)

"Asalkan kau masih hidup, aku bisa berduel denganmu." Kyouya meraih _chawan_ miliknya dan menyesap sedikit _usucha_ di dalamnya sebelum kembali menatap sang bos mafia. "Itu sudah cukup."

Dino, tentu saja, tidak mau menyerah. Sementara lelaki yang ingin ia pinang kembali menyesap minumannya, ia terus memikirkan cara agar Kyouya mau menerima bujukannya.

"... tapi, kalau aku menikah dengan orang lain, aku tidak bisa meladenimu terus-terusan, Kyouya."

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sang Awan memerintahkan Dino untuk menjelaskan apa maksud ucapannya.

"Yah, kau tahu," Dino bergerak bersandar pada kursi, sedikit seringai angkuh terpampang di wajahnya. "Selain harus mengurusi bisnis _famiglia_-ku, jika aku menikah dengan orang lain, waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan denganmu jadi semakin sedikit. Wanita itu perlu dimanja, Kyouya. Belum lagi kalau nanti aku sudah punya anak dengannya…"

Pria dengan surai keemasan itu nyaris berteriak girang tatkala melihat ekspresi tak senang di wajah kekasihnya. Jelas bahwa kini Kyouya sedang menimang-nimang dua keputusan: membiarkan Dino menikah dengan wanita lain dan mempertahankan kebebasannya meskipun dengan konsekuensi ia tidak bisa terlalu sering berduel dengan sang Cavallone, atau menerima pinangannya dan tetap mempertahankan segala kegiatan rutin mereka.

Dahi mantan prefek SMP Namimori itu berkerut dalam, sibuk berpikir. Ia menyukai kebebasannya. Ia tidak ingin terikat kontrak bernama pernikahan. Ia ingin menghindarinya sebisa mungkin, tapi di sisi lain… ia tidak yakin bisa sepenuhnya merelakan Dino menjadi milik orang lain.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan ide.

"Kuterima dengan satu syarat."

Spontan saja mata Dino melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Kyouya benar mengatakan bahwa ia menerima lamarannya, 'kan? Meski ia perlu memenuhi satu syarat, tapi itu tidak masalah.

"Apa syaratnya?" sang bos bertanya, ekspresinya antusias.

Namun, bersamaan dengan kembalinya seringai di wajah _Cloud Guardian_ Vongola dan penjelasan mengenai syarat yang diajukan, antusiasme itu perlahan runtuh.

"Temui orang tuaku dan dapatkan restu dari mereka berdua."

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

_Chawan_ : cangkir teh tradisional yang biasanya digunakan dalam _chado _(upacara minum teh).

.

.

.

Suka? Tidak suka? Komentar? Kritik yang membangun?


	2. II Pencarian

_Dear reviewers. I love you guys a lot _;w; *kirim jutaan hati ke alamat masing-masing*

**Kencana: **Belum, 'kok. Makanya saya bilang ada FOC dan MOC alias Female Original Character dan Male Original Character. Sampai KHR tamat pun kayaknya Amano nggak bakal mau ngungkit-ngungkit tentang orang tua / keluarga para karakternya *gigit sapu tangan*

.

.

.

**Title: **Restu

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Di luar dugaan, mencari tahu siapa orang tua Hibari Kyouya sama sulitnya dengan menerobos masuk penjagaan di Penjara Vendicare seorang diri, tanpa bantuan seorang ilusionis pun. D18.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, pornoaksi, _male pregnancy_ di chapter-chapter berikutnya, FOC dan MOC, OC x OC.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**II. Pencarian**

.

.

.

Hibari Kyouya adalah makhluk paling enigmatis yang pernah ditemui siapapun.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu tentang diri _Cloud Guardian_ milik Vongola _famiglia_ itu. Golongan darah, usia sesungguhnya (karena banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa ia tampak lebih muda daripada usianya yang sesungguhnya—entah itu karena ia adalah orang Jepang, atau karena faktor lain yang bisa menimbulkan spekulasi-spekulasi lainnya), bahkan latar belakang dan keluarganya.

Dan saat ini, Dino Cavallone merasa tersanjung karena diberi kesempatan untuk menggali lebih dalam tentang sang diktator. Syarat untuk 'menemui dan mendapatkan restu dari orang tua' ia terjemahkan sebagai ijin untuk mengenal sang kekasih lebih dekat lagi.

Tapi entah apa Dino harus merasa bahagia atau menyesal karena telah menerima persyaratan itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Karena di luar dugaan, mencari tahu siapa orang tua Hibari Kyouya sama sulitnya dengan menerobos masuk penjagaan di Penjara Vendicare seorang diri, tanpa bantuan seorang ilusionis pun.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Nihil, Bos."

Dino mengacak-acak surai keemasannya sembari mengerang frustasi. Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak ia memerintahkan seluruh anak buahnya yang tidak memiliki tugas khusus untuk mencari info tentang keberadaan orang tua Kyouya, bahkan menyebarkan mereka ke seluruh pelosok dunia, tapi usahanya gagal. Tampaknya tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenal siapa orang tua dari Hibari Kyouya di muka bumi ini. Entah apa mereka semuanya memang sudah meninggal atau telah diancam untuk tidak mengaku.

Memang ada kemungkinan bahwa Kyouya berbohong tentang orang tuanya masih hidup, tapi, tidak, Dino tidak mau percaya bahwa ia dibohongi.

Dan lagi, ucapan Kyouya saat itu benar-benar meyakinkan.

.

.

.

_"Baik, kuterima syaratmu."_

_"Selamat mencari mereka, kalau begitu."_

_Dino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mencari... maksudmu, mencari makam mereka? Apa mereka tidak dikubur di makam keluargamu, Kyouya?"_

_Pria dengan surai hitam eboni itu mendengus pelan seraya meletakkan _chawan-_nya kembali ke atas meja. "Kau menganggap mereka sudah meninggal, eh."_

_"Y-yah... karena kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang mereka, dan aku tidak sedikitpun melihat hal-hal yang berhubungan tentang mereka, jadinya kukira kau..."_

_"Mereka masih hidup."_

_Dino memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya, diam. Karena sepertinya sang Awan Vongola akan bercerita tentang keluarganya. Dan siapa tahu dari cerita itu Dino akan mendapatkan petunjuk tentang keberadaan mereka._

_Tapi lagi-lagi Dino salah._

_Karena ditunggu selama lima menit pun, Kyouya tampak tidak memiliki minat untuk mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Penjelasannya berhenti pada 'mereka masih hidup'. Selesai._

.

.

.

Awalnya, ia mengira Kusakabe tahu sesuatu tentang keberadaan orang tua atasannya, tapi tidak. Pria dengan model rambut menyerupai Elvis Presley itu tidak tahu apa-apa (atau telah disumpah oleh Kyouya untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa?).

Gagal mengorek informasi dari orang-orang kepercayaan sang kekasih, Dino beralih menginterogasi pembantu-pembantu di kediaman Hibari. Dugaannya bahwa pembantu-pembantu senior yang telah lama bekerja untuk Kyouya pasti tahu sesuatu hancur seketika begitu mengetahu bahwa staf tersenior di tempat itu baru mengabdi pada Kyouya selama 10 tahun. Tapi setidaknya dari kegiatan bertanya-tanya pada para pembantu itu, ia jadi mengetahui bahwa orang-orang yang sekiranya pernah bekerja untuk orang tua Kyouya telah diberhentikan sejak sang tuan muda masih merupakan bocah kecil nan imut-imut.

Maka haluan penyelidikan Dino berganti. Ia mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari orang-orang yang telah diberhentikan itu hingga ke seluruh pelosok Jepang. Namun usahanya ini juga menemui jalan buntu tatkala tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyampaikan respon positif.

Masih belum menyerah, kini ia mencari ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Ekstrim, memang. Tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk memenuhi syarat itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

"Apa sebaiknya kita bertanya pada Reborn saja, Bos?"

Dino, yang sedang menyeruput kopinya, menoleh ke arah Romario yang tengah merapikan berkas-berkas—baik itu dokumen mengenai bisnis _famiglia_, maupun mengenai laporan-laporan dari tim-tim pencari yang dikerahkan sang Don.

"Kenapa bertanya padanya?"

"Yah, kau tahu... Kyouya, 'kan, bagian dari Vongola," pria paruh baya itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Dan lagi, seingatku Reborn-lah yang merekrut Kyouya untuk menjadi _Guardian_ Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kukira setidaknya ia punya sedikit bahan yang bisa digunakan untuk mem-_black mail_ Kyouya, seperti tentang keluarganya atau apa..."

Cavallone _Decimo_ itu berpikir sejenak. _Well_, kemungkinan itu tetap ada...

.

.

.

"Sebutkan makanan favorit Vongola Secondo."

"Mana mungkin aku tahu!"

"Kenapa metode pemenggalan leher oleh Giovanni the Spatula tidak efektif? Jelaskan dalam 2300 kata."

"... karena pisau plastik tidak kokoh?"

"Berapakah 2 tambah 2?"

"Eh..."

Moncong Beretta M 1951 itu semakin mendekati dahinya.

"EMPAT! JAWABANNYA EMPAT! Ini karena kau membuatku gugup, Reborn!"

Seringai di wajah tutor tersadis di muka bumi itu melebar. Ia baru saja akan menjatuhkan hukuman kepada sang Vongola _Decimo_ yang telah gagal menjawab 2 dari 3 pertanyaan 'sederhana' yang ia ajukan ketika ponselnya berdering. Memutuskan untuk membiarkan Tsuna beristirahat sejenak, Reborn membalikkan badannya dan menjawab panggilan.

"_Ciao_."

"_Ah, _ciao_, Reborn._" Si penelpon terdengar sedikit gugup ketika menjawab sapaan Reborn.

Sebelah alis sang penembak jitu terangkat naik saat ia mengenali suara itu. "Dino? Tumben sekali kau menelponku. Kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

"_Ahaha... ya, begitulah. Aku ingin minta tolong padamu._"

"Jasa-ku tidak murah."

Reborn menyeringai lebar. Ia tahu muridnya sedang ber-_facepalm_ ria di ujung telepon sana. Tsuna, yang sepertinya dapat mengerti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala.

"_Baiklah… berapa harga yang harus kubayar untuk informasi tentang Kyouya?_"

"Tergantung dari informasi yang mana yang kau maksud."

"_Informasi tentang keluarganya._"

Lelaki dengan _fedora_ hitam itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Keluarga Hibari?" Ia mengulang, membuat Tsuna yang mendengarkan ikut bertanya-tanya. "Untuk apa?"

Hening lama, dan Reborn menunggu. Sepertinya Dino ragu apakah ia harus menceritakan masalah persyaratan itu pada Reborn. Jangan-jangan kalau ia ceritakan, malah akan dijadikan salah satu cara bagi Reborn untuk menguras uang Dino...

Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, 'kan?

Maka Dino menceritakan dari awal hingga akhir—dari masalah para bos-bos mafia yang semakin sering mendesaknya untuk menikah, hingga kegagalan anak buah-anak buahnya. Reborn sesekali menyeringai, meskipun tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menyela dengan komentar sarkastiknya yang biasa ataupun pertanyaan sepele lainnya.

"_... Jadi begitulah. Tolong bantu aku, Reborn?_"

Terdengar suara "hm..." pelan selama beberapa detik. Dan tiba-tiba saja Dino mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"_Mi rifiuto_."

... nah, 'kan.

"_Tolonglah! Masa' kau tega melihat mantan muridmu ini menunda-nunda waktu untuk menikah terus-terusan._"

"Dengar dulu, murid bodoh. Aku tidak bisa memberi informasi apapun karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Tsuna, yang masih asyik mendengarkan pembicaraan tutor dan kakak seperguruannya, terlihat agak kaget. Jika Reborn yang punya berbagai macam jaringan informasi saja tidak tahu menahu tentang keluarga Hibari Kyouya, siapa lagi yang mungkin tahu?

Penggemar _espresso_ itu memainkan cambangnya sendiri sembari mendengar racauan Dino yang berusaha membujuknya. "Tidak. Aku tidak butuh hal-hal seperti itu agar Hibari setuju melakukan permintaanku. Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, kau tahu."

Tak lama berselang, setelah obrolan kecil, panggilan berakhir. Reborn dalam proses menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemejanya ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Tsuna,

"Hei, benarkah kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga Hibari-san, Reborn?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku memang pernah menduga bahwa Fon adalah kerabat dekatnya, tapi—"

Tiba-tiba saja Tsuna berdiri sambil sedikit menggebrak meja. Ekspresinya seperti seseorang yang baru saja mendapatkan pencerahan hidup.

"Fon yang kau maksud itu Arcobaleno Fon, benar?"

.

.

.

Dino membenamkan kepalanya di dalam lengannya. Depresi berkepanjangan akibat tak kunjung menemukan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan orang tua kekasihnya. Frustasi karena sepertinya sebanyak apapun ia berusaha, ia akan terus menemui jalan buntu.

Romario yang berada di sampingnya menghela napas, merasa kasihan dan ingin membantu, meski begitu ia tak tahu harus membantu seperti apa. Disadarinya ponsel bosnya bordering, namun Dino tidak bergerak sedikitpun karena masih tenggelam dalam perasaan galaunya.

"Bos, ada telepon. Mungkin dari salah satu orang yang kau kirim untuk mencari orang tua Kyouya."

"Kau saja yang angkat."

Pria paruh baya itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain mematuhi bosnya. Ia meraih ponsel tersebut dan mengecek nama yang tertera di layar. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat siapa yang mencoba menghubungi sang bos.

"Bos, ini telepon dari Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hngh?" Dino mengangkat wajahnya sementara Romario menunjuk layar ponselnya. Jelas terpampang di sana nama kontak Tsuna. Segera ia ambil ponsel itu dan ia jawab panggilannya. "_Ciao_, Tsuna!"

"_Dino-san? Ini tentang informasi yang kau minta dari Reborn tadi._"

Ada secercah harapan menghiasi ekspresi Dino saat ia mendengar ucapan Tsuna tersebut. "Ya? Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang keluarga Kyouya, Tsuna?"

"_Kurasa ya, meski ini hanya spekulasi saja._""

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

Beretta M 1951 : salah jenis pistol semi-otomatis buatan Beretta, perusahaan Italia yang menjual senjata api.

___Mi rifiuto _: Aku menolak_. Bahasa Italia.  
_

.

.

.

Suka? Tidak suka? Komentar? Kritik yang membangun? Nanas kalengan?


	3. III Angin

Sebenarnya saya berniat membuat satu chapter per hari, tapi dua hari kemarin tidak sempat mengunjungi , jadi... *sembah sujud* _So, this is a once in awhile stuff: triple-whammy_!

.

.

.

**Title: **Restu

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Di luar dugaan, mencari tahu siapa orang tua Hibari Kyouya sama sulitnya dengan menerobos masuk penjagaan di Penjara Vendicare seorang diri, tanpa bantuan seorang ilusionis pun. D18.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, pornoaksi, _male pregnancy_ di chapter-chapter berikutnya, FOC dan MOC, OC x OC, typo, _foreign language galore_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

**Thanks to: **karkat_v at Twitter, untuk bantuannya menerjemahkan beberapa dialog.

.

.

.

**III. Angin**

.

.

.

Jujur, melihat tempat-tempat yang tampaknya menarik untuk dikunjungi melalui kaca mobil yang melaju kencang di jalan raya membuat Dino ingin memerintahkan supirnya untuk berhenti agar ia bisa mengeksplorasi tempat-tempat tersebut. Sayangnya, Romario yang duduk di kursi di sebelah kursi pengemudi pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya, karena kedatangan mereka ke Hong Kong bukanlah untuk liburan dan bermain-main.

Ya, Dino dan beberapa anak buahnya berada di Hong Kong saat ini. Mobil mereka mengarah pada Gunung Wo Tong, di mana seorang Arcobaleno tinggal di puncaknya seorang diri.

Ya, mereka akan menemui Fon.

Jalan yang mereka lalui cukup berliku-liku dan menanjak, namun perlahan tetapi pasti mereka bisa melihat puncak gunung yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Dan semakin mobil mereka melaju mendekati puncak, semakin jelas mereka melihat siluet rumah yang di dirikan di atas sana.

Baru kali ini Dino merasa tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan seorang Arcobaleno.

Mesin mobil dimatikan begitu mereka tiba di tempat yang menyerupai pekarangan rumah yang luar biasa luas dan para penumpang melangkah keluar dari mobil masing-masing. Dengan Dino di barisan terdepan dan 6 orang anak buahnya mengekor di belakang, mereka berjalan mendekati rumah di puncak gunung itu. Sebuah rumah tradisional yang tampaknya sedang tidak mengakomodasi pemiliknya.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah dan mereka sudah disambut suara yang tidak terlalu asing di telinga.

"_Huānyíng_."

Ketujuh _mafioso_ itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok Hibari Kyouya berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon magnolia.

Ah, bukan. Bukan Hibari Kyouya. Seorang Hibari Kyouya tidak mungkin tersenyum lebar sambil menebarkan ion negatif di udara seperti orang ini.

Semua orang yang ada di sana memang baru pertama kali melihat sang Arcobaleno dalam sosok aslinya, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ialah Fon, pemegang _Storm Pacifier_ dan ahli bela diri kelas wahid. Keberadaan monyet kecil yang duduk di atas pundaknya juga mempertegas identitasnya. Seperti rumor yang beredar, wajah lelaki itu memang sangat mirip dengan wajah sang Awan dari Vongola, sehingga banyak yang menebak bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan darah.

"Don Cavallone dan para anak buahnya," mereka mendengarnya berbicara lagi, kali ini dengan bahasa Italia yang masih terdengar logatnya. "Kedatangan kalian mendadak sekali. Padahal kalau kalian memberitahu terlebih dahulu, aku bisa menjamu kalian dengan lebih baik."

"Ah, ya… maaf tiba-tiba datang kemari," Dino tersenyum, sedikit gugup. "Aku hanya ingin meminta sedikit informasi darimu."

Fon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Informasi? Maaf, tapi karena aku sudah tidak terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan anggota mafia selain dari organisasiku, kurasa aku tidak tahu banyak—"

"Bukan. Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mafia."

"Lalu?"

Sang bos menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya keluar. Kegugupannya belum hilang, tapi ia harus menjawab dengan jujur.

"Ini tentang Kyouya."

Ekspresi wajah lelaki berdarah Asia itu sedikit berubah mendengar nama sang karnivora disebut. Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada respon dari Fon. Hingga menit ke-3 semenjak Dino selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, barulah pria yang mengenakan _changsan_ merah itu bergerak.

"Tidak enak mengobrol sambil berdiri di luar begini. Mari masuk."

.

.

.

Bagian dalam rumah tradisional itu membuat Dino takjub. Dekorasi dan strukturnya memang berbeda, tapi atmosfernya mengingatkannya pada kediaman kekasihnya. Mungkin karena hunian itu sama-sama bangunan Asia yang telah didirikan lama sebelum bangunan-bangunan bergaya Eropa mulai menjamur di seluruh pelosok dunia? Entahlah. Lagipula tidak terlalu penting untuk dibahas.

Ada masalah yang lebih penting.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa menghidangkan makanan ringan ala kadarnya."

Dino mendongak dan mendapati Fon mendekat ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah nampan. Sang bos tahu bahwa lelaki bermata sipit itu baru saja kembali dari menghidangkan kudapan dan minuman untuk para anak buahnya yang kini tengah menunggu di luar ruangan. Kudapan yang sama kini diletakkan di atas meja rendah di tengah ruang santai itu bersama dengan dua gelas teh bunga krisan hangat, masing-masing untuk si pemilik rumah dan tamu terhormatnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak punya alergi terhadap gorengan," ujar Fon seraya duduk di atas _zabuton_-nya.

"Ah, tidak. Tentu saja tidak masalah," Dino tersenyum ramah sembari melirik kudapan itu. _Mantou_, atau bisa disamakan dengan _manju_-nya orang Jepang, yang digoreng. Lumayan menggiurkan.

"Syukurlah." Pemilik _pacifier_ berwarna merah itu meraih gelasnya sendiri dan menyesap tehnya sekali, sebelum kembali menatap sang Decimo. "Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang Kyou?"

"Tentang keluarganya."

Pria dengan surai keemasan itu menyadari bagaimana lawan bicaranya terlihat sedikit terkejut saat mendengar kata 'keluarga'. Hanya sekilas, memang, tapi senyum di wajah Fon agak memudar sesaat tadi. Dino segera mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pria yang entah berapa tahun lebih tua darinya ini memang tahu sesuatu tentang keluarga kekasihnya, atau bahkan berhubungan langsung dengan garis keturunan Hibari.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, 'kan?"

"Dan kenapa kau menduga seperti itu, Cavallone Decimo?"

"Karena kau mirip dengannya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ada informasi dari Tsuna juga."

Sebelah alis Fon terangkat naik. Ia tampak tertarik. "Informasi seperti apa?"

"Katanya kau pernah memberi penjelasan bahwa kau memang berhubungan dengan Kyouya," Dino menatap tehnya—yang belum ia cicipi sesesap pun—sesaat, memandangi refleksi wajahnya. Ada sedikit keraguan di sana. "Kau tidak pernah menjabarkan hubungan seperti apa yang kau punya dengannya karena kau takut ia akan marah."

"Ah, waktu Reborn dan Sawada mewawancaraiku, ya…"

Fon meraih salah satu _mantou_ yang terhidang dan merobeknya sebagian. Sembari membiarkan uap panas mengepul keluar dari panganan hangat itu, ia berkata, "Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau nyatanya aku memang tahu sesuatu tentang keluarga Kyou?"

"Kyouya memintaku untuk menemui orang tuanya dan mendapatkan restu mereka," sahut Dino, tegas.

"Restu? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menikahinya, tentu saja."

Potongan _mantou_ yang hendak dimakan terlepas dari tangan Fon. Mulutnya terbuka lebar karena tadinya ingin melahap potongan tersebut. Mata sipitnya membelalak lebar. Sebegitu terkejutnya ia dengan fakta baru yang diberikan Dino padanya ini sampai-sampai ia membeku seperti itu.

"Meni… kah? Kau dan… Kyou?"

Si bos tertawa pelan sembari menggaruk belakang lehernya—kebiasaannya kalau merasa gugup. "Ya, begitulah. Aku membujuknya mati-matian, dan ia setuju untuk menerima lamaranku kalau aku berhasil memenuhi syarat tadi: mendapat izin dari orang tuanya."

Selama beberapa saat Fon meneruskan fase mematungnya, dan Dino membiarkan saja. Wajar kalau orang awam bereaksi seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, katanya Fon kurang berkomunikasi dengan dunia luar? Wajar, 'kok, kalau ia tidak tahu bahwa pernikahan antara dua lelaki itu sebenarnya diperbolehkan. Meski hanya di beberapa negara saja.

Beberapa menit berselang dan akhirnya lelaki berwajah Asia di hadapannya itu berhasil menguasai dirinaya lagi.

"Kalau kau sudah mendapat izin dari Kyou untuk mencari tahu tentang keluarganya, kurasa tidak masalah memberitahumu," Fon meraih potongan _mantou_-nya yang terjatuh, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke atas piring. "Tapi… kau sudah punya bayangan seperti apa orang tua dari seorang anak seperti Kyou, 'kan?"

Dino memberikan anggukan mantap sebagai jawaban. _Well_, dari awal bertemu ia juga sudah menduga-duga semengerikan apa orang tua sang Awan Vongola itu, hingga anak mereka bisa sampai begitu barbar. Ia sudah siap mental. Adolf Hitler, Elizabeth Bathory, bawa ke hadapannya!

Fon tampak sedikit tercenung, tapi tak begitu lama senyum hangatnya kembali. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya tinggal sebentar. Saya harus menelpon ibunya Kyou."

"Eh? Menelponnya?" Bos Cavallone itu jelas terkejut.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan langsung bertemu calon mertua.

"Ya. Dia 'wanita karir' yang cukup sibuk, jadi jika ingin bertemu dengannya, kau harus membuat janji lebih dulu." Lelaki dengan surai hitam yang dijalin panjang itu beranjak bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia membungkuk, memberi hormat pada Dino sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan. "Silahkan nikmati _mantou_-nya selagi menunggu."

Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Fon menjauh. Setelah benar-benar tidak terdengar lagi, barulah ia menghela napas lega. Ia bersyukur sang Arcobaleno setuju untuk bekerja sama dengannya. Tadinya, 'sih, Dino sudah bersiap untuk melawan sang ahli bela diri kalau-kalau ia menolak. Mungkin ia terlalu khawatir.

"Baiklah~ mari kita coba kudapannya sekarang."

Meraih salah satu _mantou_yang belum tersentuh, Dino menirukan cara Fon memakannya—merobeknya jadi dua dan membiarkan uapnya mengepul keluar sejenak. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah ia menggigit salah satu bagian. Bagian dalamnya lumayan lembut, meskipun kulitnya garing.

Cukup enak.

Selesai dengan satu bagian, Dino melahap sisanya. Kunyah, dan terus mengunyah. Tapi lama kelamaan kunyahannya semakin pelan. Tanpa ia mengerti alasannya, rasa kantuk menyerang. Kelopak matanya semakin lama semakin menutup. Tak perlu menunggu lama, tubuhnya oleng karena kesadarannya perlahan menghilang dari genggaman, dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai, membuat bunyi debum keras.

Semenit…

Dua menit…

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Dino Cavallone telah ambruk di ruangan itu. Bahkan Romario pun tidak. Meski lebih karena pria berkumis itu mengalami nasib yang sama dengan bosnya. Begitu juga dengan anak buah Dino yang lain.

Semuanya menjadi korban _mantou_ yang dihidangkan oleh Fon.

.

.

.

"_Shì. Bùyòng dānxīn zhège_." [1]

Pelan, tubuh Dino yang masih tak sadar diangkat dari lantai yang dingin. Hanya dengan satu tangan, karena tangan yang satunya menggenggam ponsel dan terus melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan menggunakan bahasa Mandarin.

Pelakunya? Tidak terlalu sulit ditebak, bukan?

"_Tā zhōngyú chī wǒ tèshū mántou. Zhídào wǒ dài tā dào nǐ dì dìfāng, tā bù huì xìng xǐng guòlái_." [2]

Kini ia menyampirkan Dino di sebelah bahunya. Sang bos ibarat sebuah karung ringan yang dapat dengan mudah dibawa kemana saja.

Fon menyunggingkan seringai tipis.

"_Kàn dào nín de dàolái, mèimei_." [3]

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

_Huānyíng_: Selamat datang. _Bahasa Mandarin._

_Changsan_: _cheongsam_ untuk lelaki.

_Zabuton_: alas duduk.

[1] Ya. Jangan khawatir.

[2] Dia sudah memakan _mantou_ buatanku. Sampai aku tiba di tempatmu, dia tidak akan terbangun.

[3] Sampai bertemu nanti, saudariku.

.

.

.

_FYI_, aku tidak tahu kenapa dialog kedua Fon yang dalam bahasa Mandarin seutuhnya itu memiliki spasi selebar itu._  
_


	4. IV Kejutan

.

.

.

**Title: **Restu

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Di luar dugaan, mencari tahu siapa orang tua Hibari Kyouya sama sulitnya dengan menerobos masuk penjagaan di Penjara Vendicare seorang diri, tanpa bantuan seorang ilusionis pun. D18.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, pornoaksi, _male pregnancy_ di chapter-chapter berikutnya, FOC dan MOC, OC x OC, typo, _foreign language galore_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

**Thanks to: **karkat_v at Twitter, untuk bantuannya menerjemahkan beberapa dialog.

.

.

.

**IV. Kejutan**

.

.

.

Yang pertama kali Dino temukan ketika membuka matanya adalah kandelar yang menempel di langit-langit ruangan. Butuh beberapa sekon baginya untuk menyadari kandelar itu tampak asing baginya, dan itu artinya ia berada di tempat yang tidak ia kenali. Sepertinya di dalam kamar tidur, karena ia bisa merasakan empuknya kasur tidur menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya. Panik dan waswas mulai merasukinya, tapi sang bos mafia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang. Tidak ada yang bisa dicapai dengan merasa khawatir, 'kan?

Menghela napas lega, ia berniat bangkit ke posisi duduk, tapi tidak bisa melakukannya. Ada sesuatu yang berat diletakkan di atas dadanya, menahannya agar tetap terlentang. Heran, ia mencoba melihat benda apa yang menahannya itu.

Coba tebak apa yang ia lihat.

Kyouya.

Sedang tidur dengan kepala berebah di atas dada si rambut pirang.

Bukan pemandangan yang terlalu mengejutkan, mengingat mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Hanya saja, Dino sama sekali tidak ingat pergi ke Jepang untuk mengunjunginya. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah pergi ke Hong Kong untuk menemui Arcobaleno Fon dan sukses mendapatkan bantuan untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Kyouya.

—tunggu sebentar. _Jangan katakan kalau…_

Sekali lagi Dino memperhatikan sosok yang tertidur di sebelahnya itu. Kalau diperhatikan dengan lebih seksama, model rambut orang itu berbeda dari model rambut Kyouya. Poninya lebih panjang, dan… rambutnya juga panjang. Meski wajahnya persis sama dengan sang pendiri The Foundation. Dari yang ia tahu, hanya satu orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu.

—_merda._

"Mmh…"

Orang yang mirip Kyouya itu agaknya mulai sadar. Dino menelan ludah sementara perlahan kelopak mata orang itu membuka. Sang bos mafia merasa semakin kagok ketika mata cokelat keemasannya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik abu-abu gelap. Sesaat, tampaknya orang itu juga bingung kenapa ia langsung melihat wajah si pirang tampan, namun hal itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik. Detik berikutnya, ia menyunggingkan senyum manis yang sangat familiar.

"Selamat pagi, Don Cavallone," mulai orang itu. Cara bicaranya kental dengan aksen "Kemarin malam cukup menyenangkan, ya? Terima kasih sekali, lho."

Otomatis Dino langsung bangkit ke posisi duduk, mencoba menjauhi orang yang mirip Kyouya itu. Beruntung ranjang itu lumayan besar dan luas, sehingga sang bos tidak langsung terjatuh begitu bergerak menjauh. Segera ia periksa tubuhnya sendiri. Ia masih memakai kemejanya, namun semua kancingnya terbuka sehingga mengekspos dada dan perutnya. Celananya juga masih terpasang, meski sayangnya resletingnya terbuka dan sedikit melorot ke bagian paha.

_Merda_.

"Kenapa? Tidak percaya pada ucapanku?"

Begitu mengangkat wajahnya, yang ia lihat adalah wajah Kyo—oh, bukan. Wajah orang yang mirip Kyouya itu. Pipi Dino memerah, takjub karena orang yang ada di hadapannya itu benar-benar mirip dengan diktator termashyur asal Namimori itu.

Menelan ludah sekali lagi, pemilik surai keemasan itu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara. "Er… maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam… Arcobaleno Fon."

Sekilas, Dino seperti melihat ekspresi terkejut terpancar di mata orang yang ia duga sebagai pemilik _Storm Pacifier_ itu. Hanya sekilas. Dan entah kenapa, kalimatnya tadi sepertinya malah membuat sang ahli bela diri semakin berani—ia memegang kedua pundak Dino dan mencondongkan diri hingga tubuh mereka berdua saling bersentuhan.

Wajah Dino semakin memerah. Ia benar-benar ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ini. Tapi, siapapun tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Pasalnya, orang ini benar-benar mirip dengan Kyouya, tapi versi lebih feminin. Wajahnya sudah sama persis, rambutnya panjang sepunggung, kulitnya halus, dan dadanya sepertinya cukup berisi…

… _aspetta_.

Dada_?_

"Akhirnya kau sadar bahwa aku ini perempuan?" Orang itu bertanya sembari terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aa… maaf, s-soalnya Reborn dan juga yang lainnya membicarakanmu seolah-olah kau lelaki tulen." Dino berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya sekaligus bergerak mundur agar dadanya tidak lagi bertumbukan dengan 'gundukan lembut' milik Fon. Tapi, apa daya. Ia sudah berada di pinggir ranjang. Jika ia terus mundur, bisa-bisa ia terjatuh dan malah terjebak dalam posisi yang lebih menyulitkan lagi.

Wanita berambut hitam itu menyeringai lebar. "_Well_, kalau begitu, setelah ini, sebaiknya kau ceritakan saja pada semua orang bahwa Chén Fēng adalah seorang wani—"

DUAGH.

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Fon, menghentikan ucapannya. Dino mengerjap, bersyukur sekaligus kaget. Bersyukur karena tidak lagi digodai, dan kaget karena yang member jitakan dahsyat itu adalah… Fon.

Ada dua Fon di dalam ruangan itu.

"_Āi_!" Fon yang pertama, yang sedari tadi menggoda Dino, menoleh dan melotot kea rah Fon kedua. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menghentikanmu dari menyebarkan fitnah dan membuat Don Cavallone panik, tentu saja. Apa lagi memangnya?"

"Dan kenapa kau menghentikanku? Aku tidak memintamu untuk menganggu, tahu!"

"_Mèimei_, kau harus sadar umur! Kau sudah tidak muda lagi, tidak pantas menggoda pria muda, apalagi pria itu calon menantumu sendiri!"

Pertengkaran kedua Fon itu terus berlanjut sementara Dino terbengong-bengong. Ia tidak lagi memperhatikan adu bacot di antara kedua manusia yang wajahnya seperti kembar identik itu lagi karena selain mereka mulai berdebat dalam bahasa Mandarin, otaknya juga mulai meramu beberapa informasi baru yang ia dapatkan.

Pertama, Fon kedua tadi menyebut Fon pertama sebagai _mèimei_. Kalau ia tak salah ingat, _mèimei _itu berarti saudara perempuan. Itu artinya kedua Fon ini memang bersaudara, dan itu menjelaskan mengapa wajah mereka bisa begitu mirip satu sama lain.

Kedua, karena Fon kedua menghentikan Fon pertama untuk 'tidak menyebarkan fitnah', maka Fon yang asli adalah Fon kedua.

Ketiga, Fon yang asli menyebut Dino sebagai 'calon menantu', yang berarti sang _mèimei_ adalah calon mertuanya. Dengan kata lain, ialah ibu dari Hibari Kyouya, kekasihnya.

Informasi selesai digarap. Saatnya bereaksi. Dan tentu saja, reaksi yang tepat dalam situasi seperti ini adalah…

… berteriak.

"EEEEEEHHHHH?"

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

_Merda_ : sialan. _Bahasa Italia._

_Aspetta_ : tunggu. _Bahasa Italia._

_Āi!_ : sama seperti _"itai!"-nya_ orang Jepang. Katanya.


	5. V Burung Bulbul

.

.

.

**Title: **Restu

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Di luar dugaan, mencari tahu siapa orang tua Hibari Kyouya sama sulitnya dengan menerobos masuk penjagaan di Penjara Vendicare seorang diri, tanpa bantuan seorang ilusionis pun. D18.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, pornoaksi, _male pregnancy_ di chapter-chapter berikutnya, FOC dan MOC, OC x OC, typo, _foreign language galore_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**V. Burung Bulbul**

.

.

.

Setelah pertengkaran antara dua bersaudara tadi dihentikan dan baik Dino maupun si Fon gadungan telah merapikan penampilan mereka hingga pantas di pandang, tiga orang tersebut pindah lokasi ke sebuah ruangan luas yang bisa dianggap sebagai ruang tamu. Supaya mereka bisa lebih nyaman untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi, Don Cavallone." Fon mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Perkenalkan, ini adik perempuanku, Huángniǎo. Dia adalah wakil komandan dari organisasi kami. Dalam struktur organisasi mafia, bisa dikatakan dia adalah _sotto capo_ kami. Dan… mungkin kau pernah mendengar nama _Dowager Nightingale_? Huángniǎo adalah penyandang julukan itu."

Dino merespon dengan "salam kenal" pelan. Ia mengamati penampilan si calon mertua yang duduk di seberangnya.

Chén Huángniǎo, meskipun memiliki anak berusia 25 tahun, tampak awet muda. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti seorang ibu-ibu. Seperti abang dan puteranya, ia memiliki mata sipit berwarna abu-abu gelap dan kulit berwarna kuning langsat. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang tadi dibiarkan tergerai kini dikuncir dua. Tubuh moleknya terbalut _qipao_ putih dengan corak naga biru yang menunjukkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya dengan baik.

Benar-benar seperti versi wanita dari Hibari Kyouya.

"Nah." Suara sang _sotto capo_ membuat Dino kembali fokus kepada tujuannya datang kemari. "Aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari Fēng, tapi hanya untuk memastikan: kau melamar Kyouya dan dia setuju untuk menikah denganmu asalkan kau mendapatkan restu dariku dan ayahnya, benar begitu?"

"Benar."

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan mental dan fisikmu untuk menghadapi berbagai macam ujian yang mungkin akan kami ajukan untuk melihat apakah kau layak menjadi menantu kami?"

Pemilik surai keemasan itu mengangguk mantap, meskipun kemantapan itu sedikit tergoyahkan kala melihat kilatan berbahaya di mata si calon mertua. Ia merasa seperti akan diterkam binatang buas. Dino mengira ia akan diserang secara tiba-tiba untuk mengetes refleks atau kemampuan bertarungnya, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Penghasilanmu sebulan berapa?"

…

"Maaf?"

"Peng-ha-si-lan-mu se-bu-lan be-ra-pa?" Huángniǎo mengulang pertanyaannya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak menggaji dirimu sendiri."

Dino menggaruk belakang lehernya, kagok. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira akan diberi pertanyaan standar, seperti yang dilakukan para mertua dari kalangan umum. "Uh, jumlah tepatnya tidak bisa kusebutkan, tapi cukup untuk membiayai proyek-proyek penelitian organisasi yang dipimpin Kyouya."

"_The Foundation_, hm? Berarti kau lumayan kaya juga, eh…"

"_Mèimei_!"

Dino melengos. Ternyata memang buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Lalu, mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarnya, tapi: kenapa kau menyukai dan ingin menikahi Kyouya? Bukankah putera semata wayangku itu lelaki yang tidak ramah, mudah marah, tidak suka diatur, egois, mata duitan, dan masih banyak lagi sifat jeleknya yang tidak mungkin kusebutkan satu persatu karena akan menghabis-habiskan oksigen saja?"

Jika ini adalah pertunjukan _anime_, maka di atas kepala Dino dan Fon akan muncul tetesan air besar. Wanita itu sendiri yang tidak ingin menghabiskan oksigen untuk menyebutkan kejelekan anaknya tapi tetap saja ia mengatakan sebagian besar dari kejelekan tersebut. Dan ia berbicara dalam satu hentakan napas. Luar biasa.

Sang _capofamiglia_ mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga ia dapat bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Jawabannya akan lumayan panjang, dan akan lebih nyaman jika ia berada di posisi seperti ini.

"Ini terdengar sangat klise, tapi aku suka semua sifat Kyouya. Dan sebelum Anda bertanya, Nyonya, mungkin aku memang sedikit masokis karena menyukai dia yang seperti itu. Hanya sedikit." Dino berhenti sejenak untuk tersenyum tipis saat melihat Huángniǎo seperti menahan tawanya. "Karena Anda ibunya, Anda pasti tahu Kyouya itu seperti apa. Senyumnya manis, meskipun sangat langka. Kalau menikah dengannya, kemungkinan untuk melihat senyumannya itu akan meningkat. Aku ingin lebih sering melihat senyumnya itu."

"Benar hanya itu alasanmu?"

Mengerutkan dahi, Dino melihat Huángniǎo menerima iPad yang disodorkan oleh Fon. Jarinya lihai bergerak di atas layar, tampaknya mencari-cari sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu bukan hal yang baik. Dino tahu betul, kalau seorang anggota keluarga Hibari sudah menunjukkan seringai ala maniak, berarti mereka memiliki pikiran jahat di benak mereka.

"Oh, ini dia." Jari wanita itu akhirnya berhenti. Matanya terfokus pada layar _gadget_ di tangannya sembari membaca apa yang ia lihat dengan suara lantang. "Bos ke-10 dari Cavallone _famiglia_, 32 tahun. Memiliki reputasi sebagai salah satu dari segelintir bos muda berwajah tampan dan berperilaku seperti seorang _gentleman_. Termasuk dalam jajaran 5 besar 'mafioso yang belum menikah dan paling diincar para mafiosa'. Digosipkan sebagai gay karena tidak kunjung memilih seorang wanita untuk dinikahi. Tidak memiliki sanak saudara lain, sehingga dikhawatirkan garis keturunan keluarganya akan berakhir pada generasinya. Se—"

"_Mèimei_."

Huángniǎo berhenti, mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menatap abangnya dengan penuh tanya. Fon menghela napas dan menunjuk ke arah Dino, yang entah sejak kapan memiliki aura madesu di sekelilingnya. Uraian dari sang _underboss_ tampaknya benar-benar menohok si calon menantu.

Wanita dengan surai hitam itu tertawa selama beberapa detik. "_Duìbùqǐ_! Tapi aku hanya membacakan beberapa fakta yang dikumpulkan oleh informan kami, lho, dan yang tadi itu baru sebagian kecil."

"Kurasa usahamu untuk memojokkan Don Cavallone sudah cukup," Fon menengahi.

Huángniǎo mencibir, tapi tidak memprotes ataupun memaksakan kehendaknya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Dino. Kembali ke mode serius.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau menikahi seorang wanita, Don Cavallone? Aku yakin orang tuamu dan juga anak buahmu ingin kau memiliki keturunan yang bisa mengambil alih posisimu saat kau mangkat nanti. Cari saja wanita yang bersedia menikahimu meskipun dia tahu kau akan terus berhubungan dengan Kyouya."

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya pada Kyouya, bahwa jika aku menikah dengan perempuan, maka kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya akan semakin kecil." Sang bos mafia mengurut keningnya, mulai merasa stress menghadapi wawancara ini. "Lagipula, kalaupun aku nekat menikah dengan perempuan lain dan berhasil mendapat keturunan darinya, kesannya seperti memperalatnya saja. Aku tidak suka itu. Kalau aku berhasil menikahi Kyouya nanti, aku tidak keberatan mewariskan posisiku ini kepada salah seorang anak buahku yang bisa kupercayai. Atau kami bisa mengadopsi anak dan melatihnya…"

"Atau kau bisa membuat Kyou menjadi wanita dan mendapatkan keturunan darinya."

Dino dan Huángniǎo menoleh ke arah Fon, yang baru saja memberikan gagasan 'unik' itu. Keduanya menatap pemilik _pacifier_ merah itu dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan "kau sudah gila?". Yang ditatap sendiri tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan ucapannya.

"Oh, jadi Verde belum memberitahukannya ke kalangan mafia, ya?" Pria bermata sipit itu menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku dengar saat ini dia sedang mencoba membuat obat yang bisa mengubah jenis kelamin seseorang. Jadi, pasangan homoseksual tetap bisa mendapatkan keturunan tanpa harus mengkhianati pasangan masing-masing."

Saking terkejutnya Dino atas informasi baru ini, ia beranjak dari kursinya. "Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu sudah sampai sejauh apa dia mengembangkannya."

Mata Dino spontan berkaca-kaca. Kalau obat buatan Verde tersebut telah rampung, berarti tidak akan ada masalah jika ia menikahi Kyouya. Ia bisa mendapat keturunan, seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh Romario dan yang lainnya! Meskipun sebenarnya kalau ia boleh memilih, ia lebih menginginkan anaknya untuk tidak terlibat dengan urusan mafia, apalagi menggantikannya menjadi bos saat ia pensiun kelak. Tapi rasanya keinginan itu tidak akan terwujud kalau anaknya itu adalah anak hasil hubungannya dengan Kyouya.

Sementara bos mafia itu terbuai oleh angan-angan memiliki anak yang, di dalam bayangannya, memiliki wajah seperti kekasihnya, Huángniǎo tampak tidak senang. Fon menyadari hal ini, namun merasa ragu untuk menanyakan alasan sang adik memasang ekspresi seperti mempertimbangkan keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya. Beruntung ia memilih untuk diam dan menunggu, karena tak butuh waktu lama bagi sang wakil komandan Triad untuk lepas dari konflik batin sesaatnya.

"Baiklah, Don Cavallone. Satu pertanyaan lagi dan akan kulihat apakah kau layak meminang Kyouya atau tidak."

"Oh, ya." Dino, yang akhirnya menghentikan mode berkhayalnya, kembali menatap Huángniǎo. Serius, sebagaimana seharusnya. "Silahkan ajukan pertanyaannya, Chén_ fūrén_."

"Apa kau lolicon?"

…

Dino mengangkat tangannya, tampak ragu. "Maaf, bisa Anda ulangi pertanyaan Anda?"

"A-pa kau lo-li-con?"

"Tentu saja bukan!"

"Bagus. Ayo pergi, kalau begitu."

Pria asal Apulia itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. Tadi memberinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh, sekarang hendak mengajaknya ke suatu tempat tanpa penjelasan apapun?

Beruntung Fon ada di sana untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Dino. Lelaki yang lebih tua namun penampilannya lebih muda darinya itu menepuk pundak sang _capo_ agar mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Huángniǎo sudah memberimu restunya dan sekarang kita akan pergi ke tempat ayahnya Kyou."

Spontan mata Dino membelalak lebar. Ia tak percaya akan semudah ini mendapatkan restu dari ibu Kyouya, apalagi mengingat bahwa sang ibu sebenarnya seorang pejabat tinggi dalam organisasi Triad. Ia mengira setelah wawancara, ia akan diberi tes kekuatan atau apalah, namun ternyata tidak. Dan lagi, Huángniǎo akan membantunya untuk menemui suaminya!

Melihat bahwa Dino tak kunjung beranjak dari sofanya, Fon terkekeh pelan dan menepuk pundak pria itu sekali lagi. "Ayo. Huángniǎo tidak suka dibuat menunggu. Dan lagi, kita harus mengecek keadaan anak buahmu yang ku kurung di ruang sebelah."

Dan tiba-tiba Dino merasa bodoh karena sempat melupakan anak buahnya. Segera ia berdiri dan mengikuti Fon keluar ruangan sambil menggumam, "Jadi, kau juga memingsankan anak buahku sebelum membawa kami ke tempat ini, huh?"

"Maaf. Tapi peraturan di organisasi kami adalah tidak boleh membiarkan orang-orang di luar organisasi tahu cara untuk keluar masuk dari markas kami ini." Sang ahli bela diri tersenyum tipis, tampak sedikit merasa bersalah. "Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuat kalian mengonsumsi obat tidur lagi. Setelah ini kalian hanya perlu menggunakan penutup mata saat akan keluar."

Berbelok di pertigaan pertama yang mereka temui, keduanya melihat beberapa pria—anggota Triad biasa, sepertinya—berkerumun di depan sebuah ruangan. Kelihatannya mereka sedang berusaha menahan sebuah pintu agar tetap tertutup. Fon dan Dino saling bertukar pandang, tampak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, sebelum berlari mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Romario!" Dino berteriak sembari menyibak kerumunan, berusaha agar dapat sampai di depan pintu tersebut. "Romario! Kau dengar?"

Samar ia mendengar sahutan berupa "Bos! Apakah itu kau?" dari dalam, namun ocehan berbahasa Mandarin para pria yang masih berusaha agar pintu besar itu tidak rusak didobrak dari dalam lumayan meredam sahutan tersebut. Jengkel, Dino menaikkan volume suaranya dan kembali berseru,

"Romario! Perintahkan yang lainnya untuk berusaha mendobrak pintu ini! Aku akan minta orang-orang ini untuk membebaskan kalian!"

Dino tidak yakin apakah titahnya didengar, namun tak butuh waktu lama hingga siapapun yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menghentikan usahanya. Para anggota Triad yang menahan pintu tersebut juga mulai merendahkan suara mereka kala menyadari bahwa Fon berada di sana. Si abang dari wakil komandan organisasi mereka itu memberi komando, yang tidak dapat dimengerti Dino karena diucapkan dengan bahasa Mandarin, dan dengan patuh dua dari sekian anggota yang berkumpul di sana membukakan kunci pintu ruangan yang menawan Romario dan lainnya.

Ini kedua kalinya ia merasa begitu lega semenjak ia membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya di kamar Huángniǎo.

Para anak buah kesayangannya terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka luar yang teramati. Romario dan yang lainnya juga terlihat sama leganya saat menyadari bahwa bos mereka tampak sehat walafiat.

Sebuah tepukan di pundak membuat Dino menolehkan kepalanya dan ia kembali bertatap muka dengan Fon. "Aku akan mempersiapkan kepergian kalian ke Jepang. Bersantailah dulu dan ceritakan tentang keberhasilanmu pada anak buah-anak buahmu tersayang, Don Cavallone."

"Ah, ya." Pria dengan surai keemasan itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Fon."

Sesaat Fon tampak ragu untuk menjabat tangan Dino. Ia tidak biasa dengan etika Barat. Tapi karena akan tidak sopan jika ia menolak berjabat tangan dengan sang Decimo, ia toh melakukannya juga. Keduanya saling tersenyum sebelum berhenti berjabat tangan. Lelaki berkebangsaan Italia itu melihat paman kekasihnya pergi meninggalkan lokasi diikuti dengan beberapa anggota Triad yang tadinya berkumpul di depan ruangan dan baru setelah sosoknya lepas dari pandangan, Dino berbalik dan mendekati Romario dan kawan-kawan.

"Sungguh kau tidak apa-apa, Bos?" Bono yang pertama mendekatinya dan mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Dino menunjukkan cengiran lebar, berusaha meyakinkan mereka. "Kalian sendiri? Fon tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh untuk memingsankan kalian, 'kan?"

"Tidak, kami hanya mengonsumsi obat tidur yang ada di dalam jajanan yang disediakan pria Cina itu," sahut Ivan, kalem.

"Yang lebih penting, Bos," Romario menyela sebelum yang lainnya dapat berbicara dengan sang bos. "Apa yang dimaksud Arcobaleno Fon dengan 'keberhasilanmu'?"

Cengiran di wajah Dino semakin lebar. Ia bisa melihat semua anak buahnya penasaran ingin mendengarkan apa yang terjadi padanya selama mereka dikurung di ruangan itu. Atau mungkin mereka penasaran kenapa pimpinan mereka itu terlihat begitu bahagia, sampai-sampai ada sedikit rona merah yang terlihat ganjil di pipi pria yang usianya sudah menginjak kepala tiga itu?

Entah apapun alasan mereka menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran itu, Dino punya satu kalimat yang cukup untuk menjelaskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benak mereka.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan restu dari ibu Kyouya!"

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

_Qipao_ : cheongsam untuk wanita.

_Duìbùqǐ_ : Maaf. _Bahasa Mandarin._

_Fūrén_ : Madam. _Bahasa Mandarin._

Apulia : _I'm sorry, this is my headcanon_. Ada sebuah kota bernama Cavalloni di daerah Apulia, Italia Selatan. _Relate it yourself_.

.

.

.

Maaf kalau kegiatan membaca Anda kurang nyaman. Sepertinya nama ibu Hibari yang menyebabkan kegagalan formatting itu. *cakar tembok*

Silahkan katakan padaku kalau memang merasa tidak nyaman, dan aku akan berhenti mengetik namanya secara lengkap (a.k.a. memakai 'nada').

Kritik dan saran? Laporan kalau ada typo di mana-mana?


	6. VI Kaisar

_Thanks a lot for the reviews! _Ini, nih, sesuai permintaan, apdetnya cepat...

**Sad ending lover: **Karena... karena lahir dan tumbuh besar di Jepang? Lagipula kenapa kamu tidak memperhitungkan kebangsaan ayahnya Kyouya...

.

.

.

**Title: **Restu

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Di luar dugaan, mencari tahu siapa orang tua Hibari Kyouya sama sulitnya dengan menerobos masuk penjagaan di Penjara Vendicare seorang diri, tanpa bantuan seorang ilusionis pun. D18.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, pornoaksi, _male pregnancy_ di chapter-chapter berikutnya, FOC dan MOC, OC x OC.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**VI. Kaisar**

.

.

.

"Hei, Fon?"

"Ya, Don Cavallone?"

"Ayah Kyouya itu orangnya seperti apa?"

Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam Honda Civic yang melaju ke rumah ayah dari Hibari Kyouya ketika percakapan itu terjadi. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu lebih tepat ditujukan pada Huangniao, tapi apa daya saat ini di dalam mobil itu hanya ada Dino, Fon, Romario, dan satu lagi anak buah Dino yang menjadi supir dan mengendalikan mobil mengikuti Honda City milik Huangniao yang melaju di depan.

"Ayah Kyou," Fon memulai, "adalah seorang _oyabun_ dari sebuah organisasi _yakuza_ terkenal."

"Oh, jadi mereka dijodohkan…" Dino mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia langsung mengambil asumsi seperti itu karena bukan hal yang tidak biasa bagi para pemimpin organisasi kriminal untuk menjodohkan putri mereka dengan pemimpin organisasi kriminal lain.

Namun pria Asia dengan surai hitam panjang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu menggeleng. "Ametoku Mikado sendiri yang melamar Huangniao. Mereka bertemu saat Huangniao berusia 15 tahun dan Mikado berusia 21 tahun. Me—"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Fon menghentikan penjelasannya dan menoleh ke arah Dino, mempersilahkan sang bos mafia mengajukan pertanyaannya. "Ametoku Mikado? Kalau begitu, darimana Kyouya mendapatkan nama keluarganya?"

"Oh, ya. Kau tidak tahu tentang keluarga kami." Fon terkekeh sejenak sebelum mulai bercerita. "Aku dan Huangniao bersaudara karena ayah kami sama. Tapi ibuku adalah istri pertama, sementara ibu Huangniao adalah istri kedua. Huangniao lahir dan besar di Jepang dengan nama Hibari Kouchou dan baru mengadopsi nama Chen Huangniao setelah resmi menjadi organisasi Triad kami. Singkatnya, Kyou saat ini menggunakan nama keluarga ibunya."

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan nama keluarga ayahnya?"

"Tentu saja karena Mikado dan Huangniao sudah bercerai, dan Kyouya memilih untuk ikut dalam bagian keluarga ibunya yang di Jepang."

Sang _capofamiglia_ asal Italia itu terhenyak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya berasal dari keluarga _broken home_. Namun, mengingat bahwa kedua orang tua Kyouya menikah di usia muda, rasanya Dino bisa menduga alasan mereka bercerai.

"Ah, lihat. Kita sudah sampai."

Pintu mobil di buka, dan Dino mengerutkan dahinya begitu ia keluar dari kendaraan. Mereka berada di sebuah gapura besar yang tampaknya merupakan gerbang masuk menuju sebuah distrik. Ada tulisan besar terpampang di atas gapura itu, tapi karena pengetahuan Dino tentang huruf kanji cukup terbatas, ia tidak bisa membacanya.

"Nah." Suara Huangniao membuat pria dengan rambut pirang itu berhenti melihat sekelilingnya. "Selamat datang di Kabukichou, Don Cavallone dan anak buahnya!"

.

.

.

Kabukichou adalah sebuah _red-light district_ di daerah Tokyo yang terkenal dengan bermacam-macam bisnis hiburan, mulai dari toko, restoran, bar, hingga _love hotel_. Dikatakan bahwa kepolisian sering mengadakan razia di tempat itu. Selain menjaring bisnis-bisnis ilegal, mereka juga berusaha membekuk anggota-anggota _yakuza_ yang kabarnya menguasai beberapa tempat di distrik tersebut.

Maka dari itu, Dino tidak terlalu kaget saat menemukan dirinya masuk ke dalam markas rahasia _bōryokudan_ yang diketuai oleh ayah kekasihnya melalui jalan rahasia bawah tanah di sebuah rumah pelacuran.

"Aku takjub, _Fūrén_."

Huangniao melirik ke arah Dino, yang berjalan di sampingnya, dan bertanya dengan sedikit acuh tak acuh. "Oh? Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah bercerai dengan pemilik tempat ini? Tapi ternyata kau masih tahu cara menghubunginya dan juga keberadaan jalan rahasia ini."

"Hanya karena pemimpin organisasi kami menjalin kontrak dengan si lolicon itu untuk memperlancar bisnis senjata dan obat-obatan kami, dan kadang aku harus ke sini bersama perwira penghubung kami untuk bernegosiasi."

Ada satu kata yang membuat Dino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lolicon?"

"Begitulah." Huangniao menghela napas panjang. "Pak tua itu suka gadis di bawah umur. Dan karena kau mirip dengannya, aku bertanya padamu apakah kau juga seorang lolicon."

"M-mirip?"

"Selamat datang, Kouchou-_sama_."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti kala seorang wanita paruh baya yang tampak anggun dengan kimono biru tuanya menyapa mereka. Sepertinya anggota _bōryokudan_ yang sudah cukup senior, karena ia mengenali Huangniao. Huangniao sendiri tidak membalas menyapa wanita itu dan hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Mikado-_sama_ sudah menunggu Anda." Ucap wanita itu, kalem dan tampak tak tertanggu dengan sikap dingin Huangniao. Ia mengetuk pintu besar di belakangnya tiga kali, dan saat pintu itu mulai berderit membuka, ia berkata, "Silahkan."

Seraya pintu mengayun membuka, sedikit demi sedikit Dino bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Yang pertama ia sadari adalah kerlap-kerlip dekorasi eksentrik yang memaksanya untuk melindungi matanya karena cahaya lampu kandelir di ruangan itu membuat semua dekorasi bersinar dengan ekstrimnya. Yang kedua ia sadari adalah keberadaan karpet merah yang digelar mulai dari bibir pintu hingga ke ujung ruangan. Yang ketiga adalah pemandangan seorang pria yang dikelilingi oleh haremnya yang elok rupawan, yang tengah bercengkerama bersama di sebuah sofa besar di dalam ruangan itu.

Dan bagian yang paling menakjubkan adalah fakta bahwa pria itu memiliki rambut keemasan, tidak terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang putranya telah menginjak usia kepala dua, dan nyaris membuat Dino serta Romario dan yang lainnya mengira bahwa ia sedang melihat Cavallone Nono mengenakan kinagashi hitam dengan corak elegan dan tengah menggodai gadis-gadis muda.

"Hei, lolicon."

Suara dan ucapan Huangniao meyakinkan rombongan _mafiosi_ Italia bahwa pria itu memang bukan bos generasi kesembilan dari klan mereka. Melainkan ayah Hibari Kyouya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Ametoku Mikado memang mirip dengannya. Namun kini ia mengerti mengapa Huangniao berkata bahwa ia mirip dengan sang _oyabun_.

Sapaan Huangniao tadi membuat Mikado berhenti berbicara dengan kumpulan haremnya. Ia menatap lurus mantan istrinya, ekspresinya datar—mengingatkan Dino pada Kyouya. Hening selama beberapa saat sebelum sang _yakuza_ beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan di atas karpet merah, bergerak ke arah Huangniao dan yang lainnya.

Jika kalian mengira sebuah percakapan serius antara dua orang yang pernah menjadi suami istri akan terjadi, maka kalian salah.

Karena begitu jarak di antara Mikado dan Huangniao hanya tinggal satu meter, pria dengan surai keemasan itu melompat untuk memeluk mantannya.

"Kougou, aku kangeeeee—"

DUAGH.

Mikado sukses terlempar ke ujung ruangan berkat tinju Huangniao yang telak mengenai perutnya. Dino sedikit gemetar ketakutan kala melihat demonstrasi singkat dari kekuatan wakil komandan Triad itu. Seperti yang telah diduga, wanita yang melahirkan maniak tarung macam Hibari Kyouya memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Pak tua brengsek, kapan kau akan menyebut namaku dengan benar?" Huangniao mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada Mikado yang masih terkapar dan kini dikelilingi beberapa anak buahnya. "Namaku Kouchou, tahu. KOUCHOU! Jangan terus-terusan memanggilku Kougou!"

"Tapi, Kouchou..." Mikado mulai bangkit berdiri, dibantu oleh seorang pria kekar yang mengenakan _kinagashi_ hitam. Ada senyum tipis di wajahnya kali ini, meskipun ekspresinya tetap datar seperti boneka. "Kau tahu bahwa kau satu-satunya Ratu untukku!" [1]

"Berhenti membual sebelum kubuat organ dalammu terburai, lolicon playboy tak sadar umur!"

"Kau mengira aku membual, Kougou?"

Huangniao, yang benar-benar tidak suka ketika orang-orang sengaja salah menyebutkan namanya, benar-benar geram. Ia hendak menerjang mantan suaminya itu dan menghajarnya habis-habisan, namun ia tertahan di tempat karena Fon memegangi lengannya. Sang adik, tentunya, meronta dan berusaha agar terlepas dari genggaman sang abang.

"Fēng! Lepaskan aku! Biar kubunuh saja pak tua itu supaya tidak banyak menumpuk dosa lagi!"

"Aku tahu kau kesal, _m__èimei_. Tapi kita ke sini untuk membantu Don Cavallone mendapatkan restu dari Mikado, ingat?"

Spontan Huangniao berhenti meronta. Ia menoleh ke arah Dino, yang masih berdiri diam di sebelahnya, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Wanita berdarah Asia itu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya keluar, berusaha mengontrol temperamennya. Ia ingat tujuannya, dan untuk itu ia tidak boleh membunuh Mikado sekarang.

"Restu?" Mikado mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Fon. "Restu apa?"

Huangniao menatap tajam sang _oyabun_ yang, entah sejak kapan, telah menduduki kembali sofanya dan menghisap _kiseru _-nya seolah ia tidak pernah menerima pukulan dahsyat dari si mantan istri. "Lelaki muda yang wajahnya mirip denganmu ini," wanita dengan surai sehitam eboni itu menunjuk Dino dengan ibu jarinya, "adalah Dino, seorang bos mafia dari Italia. Ia ingin agar kita menerimanya sebagai menantu."

Sekilas, ekspresi datar di wajah Mikado tampak goyah. Ia berhenti menghisap cerutunya dan kembali bertanya. "Menantu?"

"Dia ingin menikahi Kyouya. Dan sepertinya anak itu membuat syarat bahwa Don Cavallone ini harus mendapatkan restu dari kita berdua, baru lamarannya akan diterima."

Mikado tidak memberikan respon berarti mendengar penjelasan itu. Ia menghisap _kiseru _-nya sekali dan menghembuskan asapnya perlahan, menunggu hingga asap itu hilang dari pandangannya sebelum kembali beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melenggang di karpet merah.

"Jadi kau ke sini untuk meminta restuku." Pria berkebangsaan Jepang yang entah kenapa rambutnya berwarna pirang itu menatap Dino sambil terus berjalan. "Karena Kougou di sini, berarti dia sudah mewawancaraimu dan memberikan restunya, benar?"

Dino mengangguk mantap. "Benar."

"Hm..."

Kini Mikado berdiri tepat di depan Dino. Ia melihat perawakan sang bos mafia yang wajahnya lumayan mirip dengannya itu dari atas sampai bawah, dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ruangan mendadak menjadi hening selama kedua bos organisasi kriminal itu saling berhadap-hadapan. Tapi keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Namamu Dino, 'kan?" Senyum di wajah Mikado kembali, tapi dari jarak sedekat itu Dino bisa melihat bahwa mata lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu tidak ikut tersenyum. Sang _oyabun_ menepuk pundak _capo crimini_ di depannya itu dan membiarkan tangannya tetap di sana seraya melanjutkan. "Kougou pasti menanyaimu banyak hal, jadi aku hanya akan memberikan satu pertanyaan. Kau siap?"

Baik Huangniao maupun Fon memiliki firasat bahwa Mikado tidak memiliki niat untuk memberikan restunya hanya dengan satu pertanyaan saja. Tapi mereka tetap diam. Ini tes untuk Dino, dan mereka tidak berhak untuk ikut campur.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan."

"Semangatmu bagus. Kalau begitu pertanyaannya: Apa yang membuatmu..."

BUAGH.

Semua yang hadir di sana membelalakan matanya karena saat mereka berkedip tiba-tiba saja Dino telah jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi bedebum keras, diiringi suara 'krak' pelan, pertanda ada tulangnya yang patah.

"... merasa pantas meminang salah seorang anggota keluargaku?"

Jelas bahwa pelakunya adalah Mikado. Namun semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga seolah-olah pimpinan _yakuza_ itu tidak melakukan apa-apa di mata mereka yang tidak terbiasa dengan pertarungan level tinggi.

Sebenarnya dalam waktu sepersekian detik tadi, Mikado telah mencengkeram kerah pakaian Dino dan menyarangkan tinju yang cepat namun kuat ke daerah ulu hati. Parahnya lagi, Mikado membuat Dino jatuh ke lantai dan menambahkan tekanan agar serangannya memiliki efek lebih besar. Dino, yang tidak memiliki firasat akan diserang, tentunya tidak sempat mempersiapkan diri untuk menahan serangan tersebut dan hanya bisa mengerang menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau licik, Mikado!" Huangniao, yang akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutan sesaatnya, meraung. "Menyerang tiba-tiba seperti itu... bedebah!"

"Licik?" Mikado mendengus pelan. "Di dunia kriminal ini tidak ada yang bisa disebut sebagai perilaku licik, Kougou. Apapun boleh dilakukan untuk bertahan hidup. Lukai atau dilukai. Memanfaatkan atau dimanfaatkan. Lengah sedikit di sarang musuh dan nyawa bisa melayang. Seorang pimpinan organisasi mafia sepertinya seharusnya hapal benar tentang aturan itu, namun, lihatlah. Ia terlalu santai."

Pria asal Jepang itu menatap Dino, yang masih terkapar di lantai dan mulai dikerubungi oleh anak buahnya, dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Lelaki seperti ini yang ingin mengklaim status sebagai pasangan hidup putraku? Jangan mimpi."

"Aku bisa memahami pendapatmu bahwa seorang bos harus selalu siaga, Mikado. Tapi," Fon melirik calon keponakannya, "kau berlebihan. Kau menyerangnya dengan niatan membunuhnya, bukan untuk mengetes insting dan refleksnya."

"Lalu? Percobaan pembunuhan itu makanan sehari-hari seorang bos organisasi kriminal, kau tahu."

Huangniao menggeretakkan giginya. Jika saja Fon melonggarkan pegangannya pada lengannya—ya, dia masih memegangi lengan adiknya itu sedaritadi—maka ia bisa menghajar mantan suaminya itu. Kesabarannya mulai habis. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa mentolerir perilaku Mikado yang seenaknya sendiri begini.

"Benar. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini."

Semua perhatian tertuju pada Dino, yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat di atas dan telah bangkit ke posisi duduk. Dari gelagatnya, semua tahu bahwa tubuh Dino belum benar-benar melupakan rasa sakit akibat pukulan Mikado tadi, tapi demi menunjukkan bahwa ketahanan tubuhnya cukup kuat, ia berusaha tidak menunjukkan rasa sakitnya. Setidaknya tidak ditunjukkan pada ekspresi wajahnya.

"Memang salahku yang lengah, karena aku tidak menyadari bahwa tes untukku telah dimulai semenjak tujuanku datang ke sini dibeberkan. Tidak perlu menyalahkan Mikado-_shi_." Kata pria muda berambut pirang itu seraya berdiri. Begitu ia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya tanpa bantuan Romario, ia menatap lekat-lekat calon ayah mertuanya.

"Mikado-_shi_, apa kau hanya butuh jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi, atau kau juga perlu melihat kemampuanku bertarung?"

Ujung-ujung bibir Mikado tertarik ke atas, membentuk seringai lebar nan meremehkan. Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lagi ia menarik keluar pedang pendek yang ia simpan di balik _kinagashi_-nya dan langsung mengincar leher Dino. Sayang usahanya untuk membunuh sang _capofamiglia_ gagal karena Dino menahan gerakan pedang itu dengan ikatan cambuknya.

"Kau cukup cepat, Mikado-_shi_. Apa kau benar-benar seseorang yang lebih tua dariku?"

"Memang benar aku lebih tua darimu, bocah. Dan kekuatanku ini sudah dimakan umur, sehingga tidak sebesar dulu."

"Begitu? Pantas saja..."

Cahaya mulai menyelimuti cambuk milik Dino. Ia mulai mengaktifkan _Sky Flame_-nya.

"... jika dibandingkan dengan Kyouya, levelmu ada di bawahnya."

Dino menghentakkan tangannya dan cambuk itu sukses mematahkan pedang pendek Mikado. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, sang _mafioso_ melecutkan cambuknya ke arah lawannya, namun Mikado berhasil mengelak dengan cara melompat mundur. Mikado tidak bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa akan berbahaya jika ia ngotot bertarung dalam jarak dekat setelah mengetahui musuhnya adalah pengguna cambuk.

"Romario, tolong arahkan yang lainnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini." Dino memberi titah tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arah tangan kanannya itu. "Kurasa ruangan ini akan hancur karena pertarungan kami."

Romario tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengarahkan semuanya, baik anak buah Mikado maupun anak buah Huangniao, untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Pria berkacamata itu juga memberi isyarat pada Fon untuk ikut pergi bersama Huangniao, tapi sang ahli bela diri menggeleng.

"Tidak akan ada masalah jika aku dan Huangniao tinggal. Selain itu, harus ada yang mengawasi dan menghentikan mereka jika mereka kelewat batas."

Dan sementara mereka yang kemampuan bertarungnya rendah dievakuasi, pertarungan antara dua bos organisasi itu terus berlangsung.

.

.

.

Prediksi Dino benar; ruangan itu hancur karena pertarungan mereka.

Perabotan terbelah, beberapa dinding dan lantai retak dan bahkan bolong. Beruntung langit-langit ruangan itu cukup tinggi sehingga efek serangan mereka tidak merusakan langit-langit. Bisa berbahaya kalau dampak pertarungan mereka mencapai permukaan.

Dua jam berlalu namun pemenangnya belum juga ketahuan. Dua orang petarung itu masih berdiri, waspada akan gerakan satu sama lain. Tubuh mereka terluka di sana-sini dan peluh keringat membanjir, bercampur dengan darah dan mengotori pakaian mereka. Mereka pasti lelah dan sudah tidak kuat untuk bergerak, namun ego memaksa mereka untuk tidak menyerah, karena mereka bertekad untuk meraih kemenangan dan mencapai tujuan masing-masing.

Dino ingin menang dan membuat Mikado mengakuinya sebagai suami Kyouya.

Mikado ingin menang dan membuktikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang pantas bersanding dengan puteranya.

Fon dan Huangniao menguap bersamaan. Sungguh, mereka merasa bosan menonton pertarungan yang tidak kunjung selesai ini. Ada niat untuk menginterupsi di benak dua bersaudara itu, namun mereka tahu cara menghormati sebuah duel.

"Mikado-_shi_..." Dino menghela napas, mengusap peluh di dahinya. "Kyouya mendapatkan sifat keras kepalanya darimu."

"Begitulah," Mikado tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak mau membuang-buang tenaga untuk membalas komentar itu.

Keduanya tidak bergerak dari posisi masing-masing selama beberapa saat. Mikado mengambil inisiatif untuk menerjang ke arah Dino, namun apa daya staminanya tidak cukup dan ia terjatuh. Beruntung Dino berada di depannya dan secara refleks menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke lantai dengan wajah terlebih dahulu.

"Aha!" Huangniao menyeringai lebar dan mulai berjalan mendekati kedua bos. "Kau kalah, lolicon!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku lolicon, Kougou... luka-lukaku sudah cukup sakit, tidak perlu kau tusuk juga perasaanku," Mikado memprotes pelan. Ia tak bisa bergerak dan terpaksa tetap diam di dalam pelukan Dino.

"Sekarang kau sudah melihat kekuatan Don Cavallone, 'kan, Mikado?" Fon berlutut di dekat sang _oyabun_ begitu ia dan adiknya tiba di dekat Dino dan Mikado. "Sebagai info tambahan, dia sudah sering melayani tantangan bertarung dari Kyou, lho. Dan setahuku tidak pernah kalah. Cukup pantas untuk masuk dalam keluarga besar kita, 'kan?"

Mikado tidak membalas apa-apa. Ia terus diam sementara kini Fon dan Huangniao memeriksa luka-lukanya. Ia merasa agak kesal sekaligus senang, karena sudah lama tidak ada orang lebih muda darinya namun dapat imbang bertarung dengannya—tentu saja Kougou tidak termasuk hitungan.

"Mikado-_shi_."

Pria Jepang itu melirik ke arah Dino. Hanya melirik.

Merasa gugup karena masih diperlakukan dengan dingin, Dino menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Soal pertanyaanmu tadi... aku tidak merasa pantas untuk Kyouya."

Huangniao, yang sedang mengikat lengan atas Mikado karena darah di bagian itu tidak kunjung berhenti, mendongak dan mengernyit menatap Dino. Fon juga melempar tatapan aneh ke arah sang bos mafia. Tapi keduanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan memutuskan untuk menunggu penjelasan dari Dino.

Sadar bahwa kini ia mendapat perhatian dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, Dino makin merasa gugup. Ia sadar bahwa ucapannya tadi terdengar salah, karena itu ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Maksudku begini... memang aku ingin terus bersama Kyouya, bersanding dengannya... tapi kalau merasa pantas... kurasa ada beberapa orang yang lebih pantas untuk bersamanya, karena aku tahu mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan dan membuat Kyouya bahagia dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Namun aku nekad melamar Kyouya. Karena aku tidak ingin Kyouya bersama orang lain. Aku egois karena ingin mengekang Kyouya. Jadi..."

"Tutup mulutmu, bocah."

Mendengar interupsi Mikado, Dino spontan berhenti berbicara. Tatapan dingin nan datar yang diberikan ayah dari sang Awan Vongola itu terasa lumayan menusuk.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang mendapatkan restu dari kedua orang tua Hibari Kyouya. Hargai dirimu sendiri."

Nasihat itu diucapkan dengan nada seperti orang yang menggerutu. Namun makna dibaliknya adalah sebuah pujian. Pujian sekaligus tanda absolut bahwa ia telah berhasil membuat Mikado mengakuinya sebagai seseorang yang pantas untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Kyouya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya hanya ingin melihat apakah Don Cavallone mau mengakui kejelekannya, 'kan? Coba kalian bicara baik-baik berdua, pasti tidak perlu menghancurkan tempat dan badan seperti ini," keluh Huangniao.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku ingin melihat sekuat apa seorang bos mafia itu, dan..." Mikado mengelus paha mantan istrinya dengan sengaja, "... aku jadi bisa melihat tubuh seksimu dalam jarak dekat lagi, Kougou."

BLETAK.

"Sakiiiiit, Kougou!"

"Mati saja kau, lolicon!"

Fon terkekeh pelan melihat perdebatan sepasang mantan suami istri itu sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Dino. "Selamat, Don Cavallone. Sekarang kau bisa menemui Kyou dan segera melangsungkan pernikahan, ya?"

Dino mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Akhirnya setelah melakukan berbagai macam hal, ia berhasil menuntaskan tantangan yang diajukan kekasihnya itu. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah mendatangi Kyouya dan melaporkan kesuksesannya, lalu semuanya akan bergulir ke arah akhir yang bahagia.

Mungkin.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

_Oyabun_ : pimpinan kelompok _yakuza_.

_Kiseru _: pipa rokok yang digunakan orang Jepang.

-_shi_ : akhiran yang sama seperti '-_san_', hanya saja digunakan untuk menyapa orang yang tingkat / pangkatnya lebih tinggi, supaya terdengar lebih sopan / menghormati.

[1] Kau satu-satunya Ratu untukku: kalau ditulis dalam bahasa Indonesia memang terlihat makna lain, tapi jika ini adalah sebuah _manga_, maka akan terlihat bahwa untukku ditulis dengan kanji yang menyusun kata 'Mikado' yang berarti 'Kaisar Jepang' dan sekaligus nama Mikado sendiri, namun ada furigana yang mendampingi huruf kanji itu dan bertuliskan 'aku'. Bingung? Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan.

.

.

.

Huangniao dan Kouchou bisa ditulis dengan kanji yang sama yaitu 黄鳥. Kouchou memiliki arti burung bulbul, yang merupakan asal julukan _Dowager Nightingale_ (Janda Bulbul), sementara Huangniao berarti burung kepodang. Mikado senang memplesetkan Kouchou menjadi Kougou, karena (baginya) kedua kata itu terdengar mirip dan Kougou memiliki arti Permaisuri, sehingga serasi dengan namanya sendiri yang berarti Kaisar.

Dan, _I forgot to mention_: kalau mau membayangkan wajah Huangniao, silahkan cari 'Kanno Fumi', sementara Mikado adalah 'Jack Vessalius'. Tapi penampilan mereka lebih tua dari itu, 'sih. Crack? Memang.

Semoga kalian belum bosan karena masih ada 1-2 chapter lagi.

C&C?

.

.

.

**Omake!**

Dino: Ngomong-ngomong, Ayah Mertua—

Mikado: Berani memanggilku seperti itu lagi dan kejantananmu akan kupotong habis.

Dino: —Mikado-_shi_, kenapa rambutmu pirang? Kau orang Jepang, 'kan?

Huangniao: Itu rambut palsu. Si lolicon itu sebenarnya botak.

Dino: ...

Huangniao: :grin: Bohong, 'kok. Lolicon bodoh itu rambutnya hitam seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan. Dianya saja sok gaya dan mengecat rambutnya jadi pirang gara-gara salah seorang haremnya pernah mengatakan bahwa wajahnya mirip orang Barat.

Dino: O-oh. Anda tahu banyak, ya.

Mikado: Tentunya. Kougou hapal semua hal yang terjadi padaku. Itu tandanya dia masih cinta padaku. :heart:

Huangniao: B-bodoh! Jangan terlalu pede, ya! Aku hanya mengingat hal-hal konyol yang kau lakukan supaya aku bisa memperolokmu!

Dino: *dalam hati berpikir:* ... ternyata ibunya Kyouya juga _tsundere_. Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya ya...


	7. VII Namimori

_Dear reviewers_, saya cinta kalian. Bolehkah saya mencium kalian satu per satu? Boleh, ya? Ya, ya, ya, ya- *dilempar dinamit*

.

.

.

**Title: **Restu

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Di luar dugaan, mencari tahu siapa orang tua Hibari Kyouya sama sulitnya dengan menerobos masuk penjagaan di Penjara Vendicare seorang diri, tanpa bantuan seorang ilusionis pun. D18.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, pornoaksi, _male pregnancy_ di chapter-chapter berikutnya, FOC dan MOC, OC x OC, typo, _foreign language galore_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**VII. Namimori**

.

.

.

"Eh? Kyouya sedang pergi keluar?"

Kusakabe mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kyou-_san_ pergi setelah mendapat telepon dari seseorang pagi tadi. Dia tidak mengganti pakaiannya dengan jas, jadi sepertinya bukan menemui Sawada-_san_ atau koleganya yang lain."

Dino mengerutkan dahi. Siapa yang mungkin menelpon seorang Hibari Kyouya di pagi hari? Dan apakah kekasihnya itu pergi untuk menemui siapapun yang menelponnya? Sayang sekali kalau ia harus menunggu entah hingga beberapa jam untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira mengenai tantangannya yang telah ia selesaikan.

Ya, saat ini Dino berada di Namimori, tepatnya di kediaman Hibari. Setelah bermalam di markas organisasi yang diketuai oleh Mikado dan menyembuhkan luka-lukanya dengan _Sky Turtle_, ia langsung meluncur meninggalkan Kabukichou dan mendatangi kota kesayangan sang Awan Vongola ini. Namun, seperti yang dijelaskan di atas, sepertinya si tuan rumah sedang pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa menjelaskan pada Kusakabe ke mana tujuannya ataupun untuk menemui siapa.

"Aaah. Mungkin seharusnya tadi dia tidak kutelepon, ya?"

Memutar badannya, kini Dino bisa melihat Huangniao dan Mikado berdiri di belakangnya. Ya, pasangan mantan suami istri yang konyol itu ikut mendatangi Namimori dengan alasan 'sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Kyouya'.

"Anda menelponnya, _Fūrén_?"

Huangniao mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Dino. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Don Cavallone! Kau itu akan menjadi menantuku, jadi biasakan memanggilku 'ibu mertua'!" Tukasnya. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu: ya, tadi pagi aku menelponnya. Aku bilang kalau kita akan datang siang ini dan menyuruhnya untuk menyambut kedatangan kita. Berani sekali dia tidak mendengarkan perintahku!"

"Mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu," Mikado menyeringai lebar seraya menatap sinis Dino, yang hanya tertawa kecil. "Tapi, sayang, ya. Padahal aku ingin langsung memeluk anak itu. Katanya dia jadi cantik?"

"Kau akan dihajarnya lagi kalau kau berani menyebutnya cantik, kau tahu?"

"Begitulah. Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Kougou."

Satu hentakan sikut mendarat di perutnya dan Mikado bungkam. Dino tersenyum melihat perilaku dua orang yang seharusnya lebih dewasa darinya itu. Ia merasa seseorang menyentuh bahunya, maka ia menoleh dan melihat Kusakabe berdiri di sampingnya, menatap pasangan di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Dino-_san_, siapa orang-orang yang kau bawa ini?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Sang _capo crimini _agak terkejut. Ia mengira Kusakabe hanya berpura-pura ketika ia mencoba mencari tahu keberadaan orang tua Kyouya minggu lalu. "Mereka orang tua Kyouya; Ametoku Mikado dan Hibari Kouchou."

Kusakabe menunjukkan reaksi standar seseorang jika pertama kali diperkenalkan kepada orang tua seorang Hibari Kyouya: membuka mulut lebar-lebar dengan ekspresi syok alias mangap. Dino maklum. Siapa juga yang mengira bahwa seorang anak berusia 25 tahun memiliki orang tua yang terlihat awet muda?

Suara kicau burung mengalihkan perhatian Dino dari Huangniao dan Mikado yang kini mulai berbicara dengan Kusakabe. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri begitu menapaki taman samping, mencari asal suara yang begitu familiar itu. Sebentar saja dan ia sudah menemukan burung yang berkicau itu: Hibird. Si kuning bulat menggemaskan itu bertengger di salah satu dahan pohon, sendirian. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa majikannya berada di sana.

"Halo, kawan kecil!" Pemilik tato kuda itu mengangkat tangannya, membiarkan Hibird terbang dan bertengger di jarinya. "Majikanmu mana?"

"Hibari?" Burung kecil itu menatap Dino dengan sepasang mata mungilnya. "Hibari pergi. Orang tua datang."

...

"Oh, ya. Seharusnya aku tahu." Dino menghela napas. Sudah jelas bahwa Kyouya pergi setelah Huangniao menelponnya. Ia pasti tidak suka dikunjungi orang tuanya dan memutuskan untuk kabur.

"Hm? Burung apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba saja Mikado sudah ada di belakangnya, menatap Hibird dengan penuh tanya.

"Er... burung kenari?" Sampai sekarang Dino juga tidak mengerti Hibird masuk spesies burung apa. Dan Kyouya juga tidak terlalu peduli, asalkan si bulat lucu itu berguna untuknya. Berguna dalam artian menyanyikan Mars Namimori kalau diminta atau mengumpulkan informasi. "Dia sudah bersama Kyouya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Anda tidak tahu?"

"Tidak. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Kyouya itu 15 tahun yang lalu."

Sang bos mafia mengerjap. "Li... lima belas tahun yang lalu?"

"Begitulah," Mikado mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus perlahan kepala Hibird, "sejak anak itu mengalahkanku dalam duel dan memintaku meninggalkan serta melepaskan pengawasan atas Namimori. Katanya dia sendiri yang akan melindungi kota ini."

15 tahun yang lalu, berarti saat Kyouya masih di tingkat sekolah dasar dia sudah bisa mengalahkan ayahnya yang seorang _oyabun_? Wao sekali.

Tapi Dino jadi penasaran.

"Maaf, kalau boleh, bisa ceritakan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?"

Mikado mengerutkan dahinya. Awalnya ia tampak enggan menceritakan apa yang terjadi di antara dia dan puteranya di masa lalu, tapi toh ia membuka mulut dan bercerita juga.

"15 tahun yang lalu aku bercerai dengan Kougou." Keduanya melirik Huangniao yang masih asyik berbicara dengan Kusakabe, entah tentang apa. "Kami sudah sering bertengkar, mempermasalahkan banyak hal—dari yang kecil sampai yang besar. Kurasa dia tak tahan karena aku terlalu sering melanggar batas, makanya dia memaksa agar kami bercerai. Tapi ada sedikit masalah."

"Masalah?"

Pria Jepang dengan rambut keemasan itu menggaruk pipinya. "Kau sudah dengar bahwa Kougou lahir dan besar di Jepang, 'kan? Ia menyukai kota kelahirannya—Namimori. Ketika aku melamarnya dulu, Kougou menerima lamaranku karena aku setuju untuk membuat Namimori di bawah pengawasan kelompokku. Aku dan anak buahku yang mencegah agar kriminalitas di Namimori tidak berkembang."

"Ah, aku mengerti," Dino mengangguk. "Kalau kalian bercerai, maka kau tidak punya urusan lagi dengan Namimori. Tidak ada yang bisa dengan efisien mengatasi tindak kriminal seperti anggota geng bermotor dan semacamnya."

"Begitulah." Mikado mengeluarkan _kiseru_-nya dan mulai menyalakannya. "Kyouya mewarisi kecintaan Kougou akan Namimori. Sepertinya ia merasa bahwa melindungi ketenteraman Namimori sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Maka dari itu ia menantangku berduel, untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bisa menggantikanku untuk menjaga kedaiaman di kota ini. Tentu saja awalnya ia tidak berhasil menang dariku, namun tiap hari ia akan terus menantangku, dan perlahan-lahan menjadi semakin kuat hingga akhirnya bisa mengalahkanku."

Dino diam termangu. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu memiliki rasa cinta yang nyaris abnormal terhadap kota ini, namun tidak pernah mempertanyakannya. Kini ia tahu cerita dibalik kecintaan tersebut.

"Dino. Dino."

Lamunannya terganggu karena suara Hibird yang menyebut namanya. Ia hendak mengelus burung kuning nan cerdas itu ketika Hibird bersuara lagi.

"Dino. Hibari menunggu."

Mengerjap, ada jeda sejenak sementara otak Dino berusaha memproses maksud ucapan Hibird. Apa burung ini sengaja berada di sini untuk menyampaikan pesan bahwa Hibari menunggunya di suatu tempat? Atau dia memiliki niatan untuk mengantarkan sang _capofamiglia_ ke tempat majikannya?

"Hibari menunggu. Dino ikut Hibird?"

Nah, itu baru jelas.

"Mikado-_shi_," Dino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mikado, yang tampak terkejut bahwa Hibird bisa berbicara, "maaf, tapi aku harus pergi mencari Kyouya. Silahkan Anda dan mantan istri Anda bersantai di sini. Aku pasti akan membawa anak itu kembali untuk menemui Anda berdua."

Hibird mengepakkan sayapnya dan mulai terbang menuju ke suatu arah. Dino berjalan mengikuti arahan burung itu, namun belum jauh ia melangkah...

"Bocah!"

Dino berhenti dan menoleh. Mikado yang memanggilnya. Pria tua itu menghembuskan asap cerutunya, lalu berkata,

"Kau harus bisa melihat sesuatu yang hanya bisa kau lihat jika kau benar-benar mencintai Namimori. Kau harus bisa melihatnya, atau kau akan berakhir sepertiku."

Pria asal Apulia itu mengernyit heran. Ia tidak mengerti maksud calon ayah mertuanya itu, tapi toh ia mengangguk mantap dan kembali mengikuti Hibird. Mengerti atau tidak mengerti, sekarang ia harus menemui Kyouya dan berbicara dengannya. Lagipula, ia juga tidak memiliki niat untuk menjadi lelaki tua penyuka wanita muda seperti Mikado, 'kok.

.

.

.

Hibird membawanya ke sebuah taman di dekat SMP Namimori. Sekilas, tampaknya tidak ada siapapun di sana. Namun Dino melangkah mendekati salah satu pohon dan, voila! Hibari Kyouya ada di sana, sedang tidur dengan damai di bawah naungan rimbunnya dedaunan. Meskipun ada sesuatu yang ganjil, dan keganjilan itu membuat sang bos mafia mengerutkan dahinya.

Melihat kekasihnya tidur bukan hal yang tidak biasa bagi Dino. Yang tidak biasa adalah menemukan seorang gadis duduk di sebelah Awan Vongola yang tengah tertidur pulas itu.

Gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti gadis jaman sekarang. Ia tidak mengenakan _make up_ sedikitpun, membiarkan kecantikannya terpancar secara alami. Rambutnya disanggul, membuatnya sedikit terlihat seperti ibu-ibu. Ia juga mengenakan _komon_ dengan _kanzashi_ berupa bunga wisteria, memberi kesan seperti wanita dari jaman Edo.

"Selamat siang."

Sapaan wanita tak dikenal itu membuat Dino berhenti mengamati penampilannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena tidak sengaja menatap wanita itu terlalu lama. "Ah, selamat siang. Apa kau kenalan Kyouya?"

Dino mengira wanita itu akan menjawab pertanyaan dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai seseorang yang menyukai Kyouya atau apalah—ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa kekasihnya itu memiliki wajah yang dinilai banyak wanita sebagai wajah yang 'tampan'. Namun, bukannya segera menjawab, wanita itu malah menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut dan... mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa kau yang bernama Dino?"

"Ya. Siapa nama—"

"Yang melamar Kyouya-_dono_?"

"Benar. Darimana kau—"

"_Sou_!" Wanita itu bertepuk tangan sekali. Dino tidak mengerti, tapi tampaknya ia begitu bahagia sekarang. "Aku dengar banyak hal tentangmu! Dan sekarang kau bisa melihatku dan aku bisa berbicara denganmu, jadi—"

"Ngh..."

Tampaknya perbincangan antara Dino dan si wanita yang tak dikenal itu—yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut sebagai perbincangan, karena wanita itu terlalu sering memotong ucapan Dino—membuat tidur Kyouya terganggu. Perlahan sang karnivora membuka matanya dan langsung menyadari bahwa mantan tutornya berada di sana. "Baru tiba? Lama sekali kau."

"_Well_, aku bisa datang lebih cepat kalau saja kau bilang pada Kusakabe kalau kau ada di sini!" tukas Dino sembari memijat pelipisnya. Rasa lelah karena harus berhadapan dengan beberapa orang egois mulai menyerangnya.

Kyouya tidak segera merespon. Ia masih setengah sadar, sebenarnya. Seruan "Hibari, Hibari!" dari Hibird membuatnya lebih cepat mengumpulkan nyawa, dan akhirnya ia memiliki cukup tenaga untuk bangkit ke posisi duduk. Ia menoleh, melihat bahwa wanita dengan pakaian tradisional itu masih duduk di sampingnya namun terlihat asyik mengamati Dino.

"Dino."

"Ya, Kyouya?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Wanita yang ada di sampingmu? Tentu saja. Aku belum tahu namanya, 'sih..."

"Dia roh Namimori."

"Oh, roh Namimori. Akhirnya aku ta—" Kalimat Dino berhenti, menggantung, karena otaknya baru memproses maksud ucapan Kyouya. "ROH?"

Wanita yang diklaim sebagai roh Namimori itu terkekeh pelan. "Itu benar. Bisa dibilang aku adalah dewi pelindung kota ini. Normalnya, orang biasa tidak bisa melihatku. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa."

"Orang-orang terentu... anggota keluarga Kyouya?"

"Bukan. Orang-orang yang mencintai Namimori dengan sepenuh hati."

Dino tertegun. Ia akhirnya mengerti maksud ucapan Mikado tadi. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka yang mencintai Namimori... adalah roh ini. Itu artinya Kyouya dan Huangniao bisa melihat wanita itu. Dan maksud dari 'berakhir seperti Mikado' adalah ancaman bahwa kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Kyouya akan hancur jika Dino tidak memiliki kecintaan yang sama terhadap Namimori... atau seperti itulah dugaan Dino.

"Kau sudah bertemu orang tuaku?"

"Huh?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyouya begitu tiba-tiba sehingga butuh beberapa detik sebelum Dino bisa memberikan jawabannya. "Oh, ya. Fon membantuku menemui mereka."

Dino bisa melihat kekasihnya itu mengerutkan dahi. Sepertinya ia tidak begitu senang dengan paman dari keluarga ibunya itu. "Kalau begitu kau pasti mengerti kenapa aku menyuruhmu menemui mereka."

"Supaya kita tidak berakhir seperti mereka?"

Satu anggukan cukup untuk membuat Dino mengerti. Kyouya tidak membencinya. Kyouya ingin bersamanya, namun selain karena tidak suka diikat kontrak pernikahan, ia juga takut jika suatu saat apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya juga terjadi pada hubungan mereka. Mencari restu dari Huangniao dan Mikado bukan hanya membantunya memastikan seberapa besar cintanya pada sang diktator asal Namimori itu, tetapi juga membantunya lebih mengerti tentang Kyouya dan keluarganya yang unik.

"Tenang saja."

Suara roh Namimori membuat sepasang kekasih itu menoleh. "Pria ini sudah menjawab semua tantanganmu. Ia memenuhi standar-standar kualifikasi yang kau pasang. Tidak akan ada masalah jika kau menerimanya sebagai pendamping hidupmu, Kyouya-_dono_."

Meski begitu, Kyouya tetap ragu. Dari mulutnya tak kunjung terucap kata-kata seperti "aku menerima lamaranmu" atau sejenisnya. Ia tetap bungkam, seperti tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Kyouya."

Sang _capofamiglia_ menggenggam kedua tangan dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Awannya tersayang. Memejamkan mata, ia berkata, "Aku menyukaimu, segala sisi dirimu. Aku juga menyukai apa yang kau sukai. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa kau kuat, aku tetap ingin melindungimu dari segala macam bahaya. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Jika kau merasa aku melakukan sesuatu kesalahan, kau punya hak untuk mengatakannya padaku dan aku akan membenahiku. Aku tidak akan mengikatmu—kau bebas terbang ke mana pun yang kau mau, seperti yang selalu kau lakukan.

"Maka dari itu, menikahlah denganku."

Dino membuka matanya, dan apa yang ia lihat membuatnya merasa hangat.

Karena wajah Hibari Kyouya saat ini terlihat sangat manis. Pipinya merona dan matanya mengerling ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan Dino. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, seperti berusaha menghentikan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Butuh waktu lama hingga Kyouya menguasai diri dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa malu karena kata-kata manis Dino tadi. Ia memberikan jawabannya, diiringi dengan kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Baiklah."

Detik itu juga, Dino merasa bahwa ia adalah pria paling bahagia di dunia.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

_Komon_ : kimono yang motifnya kecil namun memenuhi seluruh bagian kain.

___Kanzashi_ : hiasan rambut, biasanya sering dipakai oleh _geisha_ atau _maiko_.  


.

.

.


	8. VIII Epilog

**NumpangLewat: **_are you trying to kill me?_ =A=

.

.

.

**Title: **Restu

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Di luar dugaan, mencari tahu siapa orang tua Hibari Kyouya sama sulitnya dengan menerobos masuk penjagaan di Penjara Vendicare seorang diri, tanpa bantuan seorang ilusionis pun. D18.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, _male pregnancy_ di chapter-chapter berikutnya, FOC dan MOC, OC x OC, typo, _foreign language galore, fourthwalling_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**VIII. Epilog**

.

.

.

"Nah."

Satu dokumen lagi bertambah dalam tumpukan yang berdiri tinggi di meja Tsuna. Sang Decimo merenggangkan tubuhnya, tampak lega karena akhirnya pekerjaan tulis-menulisnya selesai juga. Ia menoleh ke arah tutornya, yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu dan menyesap espresso dengan begitu khidmat.

"Aku berhasil menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum tenggat waktu, Reborn. Kau puas?"

"Sangat," Reborn sedikit menjauhkan cangkirnya dari bibirnya agar suaranya bisa terdengar jelas.

"Dan sesuai perjanjian..."

"... tidak ada tugas untuk meninjau ulang Sejarah Mafia untukmu sore ini. Selamat."

Pria dengan surai cokelat kastanye itu nyaris berteriak kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Nyaris, karena sebelum ia sempat menyerukan kelegaannya, Reborn menghancurkan harapannya untuk mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersantai hari ini dengan berkata,

"Verde bilang dia akan mengunjungimu."

"Verde?" Tsuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Katanya ia selesai menguji coba sebuah penemuan baru dan merasa bahwa kau akan tertarik untuk membeli dan menjualnya. Ia tidak memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut." Pemilik pacifier berwarna kuning itu mendengus pelan. "Meskipun dia mengatakan bahwa ini akan jadi pertemuan bisnis biasa, jangan lengah. Jenius gila itu tidak bisa dipercaya."

Tsuna tersenyum tipis. "Berhentilah bersikap paranoid, Reborn. Uni percaya padanya, jadi kenapa kita tidak mencoba mempercayainya juga?"

Reborn tidak memberi komentar apa-apa. Ia kembali menenggak minumannya dan Tsuna beranjak dari kursinya, hendak melongok keluar jendela untuk melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan beberapa kejutan, selain kejutan dari Verde.

Kejutan pertama tiba diiringi dengan ketukan pelan pada pintu ruang kerja Tsuna tersebut.

"Masuk saja," sahut sang capofamiglia.

Pintu berayun membuka. Tsuna mengira ia akan melihat Gokudera masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mengambil dokumen-dokumen yang telah ia selesaikan. Tapi nyatanya yang ia lihat adalah kakak seperguruannya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Dino-san!"

"Yo, Tsuna! Maaf, aku berkunjung tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu," bos ke-sepuluh dari klan Cavallone itu menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, melambaikan tangan seraya bergerak mendekati Tsuna.

"Tidak masalah," Tsuna tersenyum lebar, senang karena Dino terlihat baik-baik saja. "Bagaimana bulan madunya? Hawaii pasti menyenangkan."

Dino tertawa pelan. "Tidak terlalu buruk. Aku berhasil membuatnya tetap terhibur, jadi dia tidak membuat kerusakan. Tenang saja."

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak pernikahan Dino dan Kyouya dilangsungkan. Acaranya tidak terlalu megah—hanya anggota famiglia Cavallone dan anggota inti famiglia Vongola yang diundang. Selain karena masih banyak orang yang tidak menyukai gay marriage di kalangan mafia, sang pengantin juga tidak ingin terlalu banyak orang yang melihat sosoknya dalam busana pengantin. Imejnya sebagai lelaki terkuat dari Vongola bisa hancur.

(Untuk alasan itu, segala macam teknologi yang memungkinkan siapapun untuk mengabadikan momen bahagia itu dilarang untuk di bawa. Chrome Dokuro nyaris menangis karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan foto yang bisa digunakan untuk memeras sang Awan Vongola.)

Dan kini pasangan suami istri itu sudah kembali dari bulan madu mereka. Tsuna bisa menduga bahwa sebentar lagi Kyouya akan mendatangi ruang kerjanya untuk melihat apakah ada misi di mana ia bisa membantai beberapa orang. Ia paham bahwa Guardian paling beringas di keluarganya itu akan merasa gatal-gatal jika tidak bermandikan darah musuh-musuhnya sebulan sekali.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang," Reborn menyela obrolan dua capofamiglia itu. "Verde akan datang sebentar lagi untuk menjual sesuatu pada Tsuna. Mungkin kau juga akan tertarik untuk membelinya, Dino."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saat ini aku tidak dalam mood untuk melakukan bisnis apapun." Dino mengangkat bahu.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum Verde datang. Bagaimana kalau kita—"

Pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Dino dan Tsuna mengerjap kaget. Mereka melihat sesuatu melesat masuk kemudian menghilang. Gerakan sesuatu itu begitu cepat sampai-sampai tidak tertangkap jelas oleh mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi di sini, Fon?"

Pertanyaan dari Reborn itu membuat kedua bos menoleh ke arahnya dan akhirnya menyadari siapa yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di balik sofa yang tengah diduduki hitman dengan cambang menawan itu adalah Fon. Sang ahli bela diri tampak waspada. Matanya tertuju ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini juga, Fon," Dino menyapa paman iparnya.

Tapi bukannya membalas sapaan lelaki dengan surai keemasan itu dengan senyuman hangatnya yang biasa, Fon malah mendelik tajam ke arah Dino dan memberi isyarat agar pria yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk memelankan suaranya.

"Sebaiknya kau bersembunyi juga, Don Cavallone," ucapnya, sedikit gusar.

"Kenapa harus sembu—"

Bunyi sesuatu meledak dan dinding roboh mengagetkan keempat pria tersebut. Dengan jelas mereka bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, dan dalam hitungan detik, Hibari Kyouya sudah muncul di ambang pintu ruangan itu. Kemarahannya terpancar jelas dari wajah dan gerak-geriknya. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan Roll dari box-nya.

"Hi-Hibari-san?"

"K-Kyouya, kenapa kau marah-marah...?"

Suara Dino membuat Kyouya langsung terfokus padanya. Perlahan ia mendekati bos dari Cavallone famiglia itu. Tanpa berbasa-basi ia langsung meraih kerah kemeja suaminya itu dan menghantam telak bagian perut dengan ujung tonfanya. Alhasil, begitu pria berambut hitam itu melepaskan genggamannya, Dino langsung jatuh tersungkur, memegangi perutnya yang menerima serangan mendadak.

"Ini gara-gara kau," sang Awan menggeram.

Masih berusaha menghalau rasa sakit, Dino mendongak dan menatap istrinya. "A-apa salahku?"

"Oh, ternyata ada di sini."

Kembali perhatian mereka yang ada di ruangan tertuju ke arah seseorang yang muncul di ambang pintu. Verde. Ilmuwan jenius namun sinting itu tersenyum puas melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Dan Reborn tidak menyukai senyum pertanda kepuasan itu.

"Kebetulan sekali. Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot mencari telepon untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira ini, ya." Pria dengan rambut hijau nyentrik itu menaikkan

kacamatanya yang melorot. "Apa kau senang, Don Cavallone?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku merasa senang kalau disakiti seperti ini?" Dino menggerutu, masih memegangi perutnya.

"Hm? Kau belum dengar dari Fon ataupun istrimu itu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Sebenarnya..." Fon berdeham, masih bersembunyi di belakang sofa. "Kyou hamil."

...

Jika ini adalah sinetron, maka akan muncul musik latar dan sound effect yang menandakan situasi tegang kala berita yang mengejutkan disampaikan kepada pemain utamanya. Dan jika ini adalah sinetron, maka wajah Dino dan Tsuna akan di-zoom in untuk lebih menjelaskan perasaan kaget mereka.

"APA!"

"T-tunggu sebentar! Bukankah Hibari-san seorang laki-laki?" Tsuna menatap Dino penuh tanya. Kakak seperguruannya itu pasti bisa memastikan apakah Cloud Guardian-nya itu benar-benar laki-laki atau... yah.

"Kyouya memang laki-laki!" Pemilik tato kuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan, tanpa merasa malu sedikitpun, meraba bagian yang dapat membuat seseorang teridentifikasi berjenis kelamin jantan atau betina. "Tuh, dia masih punya—"

Kalimat Dino tidak selesai karena, dengan beberapa gerakan saja, Kyouya membuat kepalanya terbenam di lantai.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa hamil?" Reborn mengernyit, tak mengerti.

"Berkat obat buatanku, tentu saja." Seringai sinis di wajah Verde semakin lebar. "Jika meminum obat buatanku itu, maka struktur tubuhmu akan sedikit berubah; beberapa organ akan bertambah. Organ yang bertambah itu tergantung pada jenis kelamin si peminum obat, namun intinya sama: mereka akan mendapatkan organ-organ yang dibutuhkan dalam reproduksi, yang biasanya hanya terdapat pada lawan jenis mereka."

"Jadi kau mencoba mengatakan kalau Hibari meminum obatmu itu dan karena melakukan hubungan seksual dengan Dino ia kini mengandung anaknya?"

"Tepat."

"Ta-tapi... efek obat ini akan hilang, 'kan?" Tsuna sedikit takut saat melemparkan pertanyaan itu. Takut karena kalau efek obat itu permanen, maka ia harus menangani Hibari Kyouya yang sedang PMS. Dan hal itu akan sangat mengerikan.

Verde mengangguk. "Pada pria, efeknya akan hilang jika dalam dua bulan tidak terjadi fertilisasi di dalam tubuhnya. Pada wanita, efeknya akan hilang jika mereka tidak menggunakan pe—"

"Aku tidak butuh mendengar bagian itu!"

"Berarti tidak ada jalan lain bagi Hibari selain menunggu hingga anak di dalam kandunganmu itu lahir," Reborn diam sejenak, lalu menambahkan sambil menyeringai sadis, "atau menggugurkannya."

"TIDAK!"

Dino langsung bangkit dan memeluk istrinya secara protektif, menuai gerutuan protes dari Kyouya yang tidak suka disentuh di depan khalayak umum. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Jangan kau habisi nyawa anak kita, Kyouya!"

"Berhenti bersikap berlebihan, bodoh!" Diktator asal Namimori tersebut berusaha menjauhkan si rambut pirang darinya. "Siapa juga yang ingin menggugurkan janin ini..."

"E-eh? Tapi tadi kau marah-marah..."

"Karena kau membuatku seperti ini tanpa meminta izin dariku."

"Tapi bukan aku yang membuatmu meminum obat itu!"

"Hm."

Kyouya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Fon, yang langsung berjengit karena merasakan aura membunuh yang dipancarkan oleh si keponakan. "Dia mengaku bahwa dia yang memasukkan obat itu ke dalam makanan yang kukonsumsi sebelum kita pergi ke Hawaii. Kalau kau memang tidak berkomplot dengannya, lepaskan aku supaya aku bisa menghajarnya."

Tapi pelukan Dino semakin kencang. "Kyouya! Dia pamanmu! Berkomplot atau tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu memukul anggota keluargamu sendiri!"

"Benar, Hibari. Lagipula, dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang, kau tidak bisa menyentuh Fon. Dia terlalu cepat untuk kau tangkap," Reborn mengangkat cangkir kopinya dan meminum tegukan terakhir. "Tapi kalau kau mau, aku punya cara agar ia bisa menderita."

Fon membelalakan matanya. Ia mulai bergerak menjauhi sofa di mana Arcobaleno Sun itu tengah duduk dengan santainya. "K-kau bercanda, 'kan, Reborn?"

Casanova berbahaya itu hanya tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Verde. "Verde, obat itu yang mau kau jual pada Tsuna?"

Verde tidak bersuara. Hanya mengangguk sekali, namun, dilihat dari caranya tersenyum sepertinya ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Dan, seperti membuktikan dugaannya, Reborn berkata,

"Karena Tsuna sepertinya tidak tertarik membelinya, biar aku kubeli satu butir. Fon pasti akan senang mengandung anakku."

Spontan saja pemilik pacifier merah itu bergidik. Bulu romanya berdiri, merinding membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan koleganya itu kepadanya. Ia ingin mendengar bahwa Reborn hanya bercanda atau mengancamnya, tapi raut wajah penyuka espresso itu tidak menyiratkan tanda-tanda kebohongan sedikitpun.

Ia serius.

"Sa... Sawada-san!" Fon menoleh ke arah Tsuna, yang semenjak beberapa saat yang lalu memutuskan untuk tetap diam karena tidak ingin ikut terseret ke permasalahan yang runyam ini. "Tolong beli obat itu! Tolong hentikan Reborn sebelum ia melakukan hal-hal aneh pada saya!"

Sang Vongola Decimo hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun menemukan dirinya tidak bisa bersuara karena tatapan tajam dari Reborn membuatnya merasa benar-benar ketakutan. Ia mengerti maksud tatapan itu; kalau ia mengganggu kesenangan sang tutor, maka ia akan mengalami sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan. Maka dengan terpaksa Tsuna menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, mengisyaratkan pada Fon bahwa ia tidak bisa membantu pria asal Hong Kong itu untuk keluar dari situasi tersebut.

"Kau serius ingin menanganinya jika ia benar-benar hamil?" Verde berjalan mendekati Reborn sembari merogoh sakunya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pil—obat yang ia kembangkan.

"Kenapa tidak? Ia tidak boleh banyak bergerak kalau ia hamil. Kau juga tidak akan terlalu sering mendengar khotbah darinya kalau gerakannya dibatasi," Reborn mengeluarkan buku cek—yang entah untuk alasan apa ia bawa hari itu—dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya. "Segini saja cukup?"

"Lebih dari cukup."

Pembayaran dan barang telah diterima. Dan kini tinggal melaksanakan rencana balas dendam untuk Kyouya.

"Nah." Reborn beranjak dari sofanya dan menoleh ke arah Fon. Wajahnya seduktif, tapi di mata Fon saat itu lebih terlihat seperti iblis. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang, cara mia."

Fon, yang jelas merasa terancam, memutuskan untuk segera melesat pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Reborn tidak tinggal diam dan bergegas mengikuti sang Angin. Verde tertawa ala pemeran antagonis di drama-drama fantasi sebelum pamit kepada Tsuna. Kini yang tetap tinggal di ruangan itu hanyalah Dino, Kyouya, dan Tsuna. Mereka bertiga tetap diam, mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"... Bukankah kita berdua tokoh utama cerita ini, Bucking Bronco?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Kyouya."

Tsuna menghela napas dan menghempaskan bokongnya, menduduki kursinya lagi. "Daripada terus-terusan berada di sini, bagaimana kalau kalian mulai berbelanja keperluan untuk anak kalian nanti?"

"Ah, ide bagus, Tsuna!" Dino tersenyum cerah. Ia menggandeng istrinya itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Maaf sudah membuatmu repot, Tsuna! Aku akan mengirimkan uang untuk membayar perabotan dan area yang dirusakan oleh Kyouya tadi."

Pria dengan surai kecokelatan itu hendak mengatakan "tidak usah", tapi sang Cavallone Decimo sudah keburu pergi bersama Awannya. Lagi, Tsuna menghela napas, kali ini sambil memijat pelipisnya. Menangani kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh anggota famiglia-nya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari, jadi ia tidak terlalu mengambil pusing.

Yang ia khawatirkan hanyalah, akankah anak Dino dan Kyouya sama, atau bahkan lebih, destruktif dari ibu si anak?

_Semoga saja tidak_, Tsuna berdoa.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

Cara mia: sayangku. Bahasa Italia, male usage.

.

.

.

Cieeee akhirnya tamat! Meskipun saya yakin banyak typo di sana-sini dalam 8 _chapter_ ini. Mohon maaf kalau beberapa kali kesulitan membaca atau apa. Mohon maaf juga kalau makin ke sini jadi semakin absurd. Sungguh, entah kenapa muncul kelinci lompat-lompat sambil membawa papan bertuliskan 'RF, RF' begitu di kepala saya...

Terima kasih atas review penyemangatnya, **primoism, acelesta, Sakura no hana, Kirikaze Dokuro, Kencana, Su PangkalHemat, ByuuBee, cocoamilo, Ms. Imperfect, Sad ending lover, NumpangLewat, Demon D. Dino**.

Terima kasih juga yang baru membaca dari awal setelah fanfiksi ini selesai.

Sampai ketemu di fanfiksi saya yang lain! _*bows*_


End file.
